Oblivion
by Fave101
Summary: Canada finally managed to pass legislation to make the system he uses to feed his ghouls legal. He didn't need to do contracts anymore for funding. He finally felt like he could settle and 'retire.' He should have known better.
1. Chapter 1

Oblivion

**AN: I was missing Tokyo ghoul so I started this! This is the third book in the 'Blackout' series. It would be good to read the other two, but not really required to understand this. Maybe for the ghoul ocs. I'll post a pic on Patréon if you want to see them.**

Matthew yelled in frustration pushing back against the CCG agent he was fighting. He jumped into the air and shot a blast of shards at the man, but he blocked it with his quinque. He heard a shot and didn't have time to react before the bullet struck his side. He grunted in pain feeling the blood running down his side. He didn't know where the q bullet had come from. He fell to the ground on his knees.

"Blackbird!" It took the Canadian a second to recognize the voice.

It was Shayne. He could hear his foot steps rushing towards him. Matthew didn't have enough time to get up and push the other ghoul out of the way. The dove he had been fighting rushed at him. Shayne tried to block the Dove's quinque, but couldn't. Blackbird yelled finally managing to get to his feet, but it was too late. Shayne crumpled to the ground bleeding from his neck.

"No!" Matthew yelled lunging at the Dove. The other ghouls were there fighting the Doves. More of the officers started to surround them.

The Canadian fought as hard as he could against the Doves to keep his friends safe. It didn't take the investigators long to overwhelm them. There were too many to fight off and even more coming. He heard Amity cry out in pain and saw Zyler trying to protect her. He was quickly injured and subdued by the Doves.

Blair and Ash rushed forward to help free them. Matthew and Zola weren't too far behind. Just far enough behind to see the pair be struck by a barrage of q bullets. Blackbird angrily yelled jumping at the Doves that appeared. He managed to kill two, but the others weren't focused on him. They were rushing at Zola. She didn't stand a chance.

Matthew yelped in surprise as something slammed into his side. His eyes flew open with a gasp. It took him a while to recognize his surroundings. He buried his face in the sheets trying to calm his racing heart. It was just a nightmare, but it felt real to him. The Canadian peaked out from the covers seeing the sun was just rising. He groaned rolling over looking for Gilbert. He was spooked and wanted him.

The albino wasn't in bed. He was normally up before the sun anyway. Blackbird sat up and crawled out of bed. He pulled the blanket along with him. He wrapped himself in the blanket before going to find Prussia. He followed his nose to the living room.

Gilbert looked up from his work and smiled seeing him. "Jou're up early, Birdie." Canada just grunted and went over to sit next to him. He leaned into his side with a sigh. The Prussian sat his work down and pressed a kiss into his hair. "Nightmare?"

"Yeah." Blackbird sighed taking in the albino's scent, it always calmed him.

"Vanna talk about it?" Gilbert asked and he quickly shook his head. He set his laptop down on the table. The Prussian pressed another kiss into his hair and wrapped his arms around him. Matthew hummed with a tired smile cuddling into his chest. "Sleep Liebling."

The Canadian hummed and nodded snuggling into his neck. Prussia gently rubbed circles into his back over the blanket as he slowly fell back asleep. He felt more peaceful surrounded by the Prussian's scent.

—-❄️"The only true wisdom is in knowing you know nothing."❄️—

Matthew woke a few hours later. He was sprawled out across Gilbert's lap wrapped like a burrito in the blanket. He hummed sleepily shifting slightly. The albino noticed he was awake and moved his laptop from his back. He turned over on to his back as Prussia set the laptop on the side table. He smirked and booped his nose.

"Good morning, Liebe." Gilbert smiled. "More awake now."

"Yeah." Matthew hummed freeing his arms from the blanket. "Sorry for disturbing your work."

"I don't mind." The albino smiled gently.

"Are you hungry, Gilly?" The Canadian asked through a yawn. Gilbert nodded. "Want pancakes?"

"Ja!" The Prussian bounced excitedly.

Matthew sat up unwrapping himself from the blanket. He stood up and offered Gilbert a hand. He took it and Blackbird pulled him up.

"Watt!" Kumajirou complained as soon as the pair entered the kitchen. Gilbird was perched on his head. "We're hungry!"

"I'll feed them." Gilbert said kissing his cheek. Matthew nodded and went to start the pancakes. He hummed to himself as he stirred the batter. "Here, Birdie."

The Canadian looked over and smiled taking the coffee mug from him. "Thank you." He said taking a sip. He was getting pretty hungry and knew he needed to eat soon. He still didn't take from the funeral home, he still hunted criminals.

Prussia hopped up and sat on the counter next to him as he started cooking. He watched the Canadian with a loving smile. He reached out brushing some hair behind his ear. Matthew leaned into his touch. He stepped closer forgetting the pancakes for a minute. He put a hand on either side of the counter beside the albino. Gilbert smiled reaching out to cup his jaw and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Vhat are jou doing today?" The albino asked as they broke apart.

"I need to go pick up some papers." Canada sighed. He turned his attention back to the pancakes to flip them. He grabbed a plate from the cupboard. "You could come with me?" He said sarcastically.

"I'll pass." Gilbert laughed lightly. The Canadian finished cooking and flipped the pancakes on the plate. The albino bounced excitedly as Matthew handed him the maple syrup. "Ve're getting low on coffee by the vay."

"I'll stop and get some." Blackbird said kissing his forehead. He went back to the living room and grabbed their blanket taking it upstairs with him. He quickly changed into clothes for the day.

The Canadian was wearing a pair of black jeans with a red t-shirt and a dark leather jacket. It was cold out now, but was supposed to get colder later in the day. He went back downstairs to Gilbert. He was still in the kitchen on the counter. Kumajirou was in his lap and Gilbird was in his hair. He smiled seeing them.

"Jou're off?" The Prussian asked. Matthew nodded and kissed his nose. Kumajirou scratched on his jacket lightly. He picked him up like a baby scratching his chest. The bear almost purred happily.

"I won't be too long." Blackbird said with a sigh. Gilbert nodded handing him their truck's keys. He pulled him in for a kiss before saying goodbye.

Matthew walked out to the garage with Kumajirou in his arms. He set the cub in the passenger seat before climbing into the driver's side. It wasn't a long drive to town. It took him longer to find parking. Nobody gave him a second look as he walked along with a bear cub in his arms, he was invisible.

The secretary already had the papers set a side for him. He took a few minutes to speak with her politely. After he went to the corner shop down the street. He found the coffee and picked up a few packs. He payed for them before going back to his truck and heading home.

**AN: If you dont like waiting for updates all chapters are on my ****patr****é****on. Or if you want chapters a week early, there is that option too! I combined the two higher tiers into one. Now there are only two tiers. $1 Early Bridie~ They get chapter of what ever I'm currently posting a week early. $2 Birdie~ Full fics of what I'm currently posting and full unreleased fics!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Gil! I'm home." Canada called setting his keys, Kumajirou and the papers down on the counter. He put the coffee away before following his nose to the albino.

Blackbird snorted seeing him. He was dancing while folding laundry. He had headphones in and clearly hadn't heard him. He leaned in the door way and watched him. He wasn't the greatest dancer, but it was entertaining. Especially when he started singing.

"Wah!" The Prussian yelped spotting him in the door way. He threw the shirt he was folding. Canada snorted and laughed seeing his face. "Matthew! How long have you been there?!"

"A while." The Canadian smiled.

Gilbert groaned facepalming as he walked forward. Blackbird hummed wrapping his arms around the albino. He pressed light kisses and bites to his neck. He smirked as his hands slipped under the Prussian's shirt.

"Jou're slobbery." Prussia complained half heartedly. Matthew snorted and licked his jaw. He laughed as the albino pushed his face away. He took to licking his fingers. "Can jou help fold laundry?"

"If that's what you want." The Canadian hummed stepping away to help.

Gilbert seemed a bit sad at the loss of contact, but kept folding the laundry. He kept close to him and practically on top of him. He leaned into his side as they both lazily finished the chore.

The albino took his hands and guided him downstairs. He led him to their office and had him sit down. Prussia knew where his mind was and neither of them would get any work done. He sat across from him as they both started paperwork. After awhile Kumajirou and Gilbird cane in. The cub hopped in to the Canadian's lap and curled up while the canary nested in Gilbert's hair.

The pair had a quiet day doing paperwork. Prussia finished his quickly and helped Matthew with his. After a while he went to make his supper. He came back with coffee to sit with him. Instead of sitting across from the Canadian, he decided to sit in his lap.

Blackbird smiled and pressed a kiss to the crook of his neck. He rested his chin on Gilbert's shoulder and kept at his paperwork. The Prussian was a bit distracting, but he didn't mind. He was warm and smelled amazing as always.

After awhile, Canada heard a quiet snore. He looked down and smiled seeing his fiancé sound asleep. He sighed and carefully stood up with him in his arms. Prussia didn't wake as he was carried upstairs to bed. Blackbird carefully set him in their bed. He pulled back to change into pyjamas.

"Vogel? Wo bist du hingegangen?" Gilbert asked sleepily barely opening his eyes. "Komm ins Bett, Liebling."

"I'm right here." Canada hummed throwing on his pyjama pants. He crawled into bed under the covers.

Prussia immediately scooted over and cuddled into his chest. Matthew smiled and wrapped his arms around him. He lightly kissed his forehead before nuzzling into his hair.

—-❄️" You can never be overdressed or overeducated."❄️—-

**A few weeks later...**

"Are you sure we have everything?" Canada asked sarcastically looking over the two suitcases in front of him. He thought they were overpacked, but knew enough to let Gilbert pack whatever.

"Ja, ve've got everything now." The albino hummed closing their suitcases. Matthew sighed in relief.

The pair were just packing for a meeting they had to leave for later in the day. It was the end of the financial year and the meetings lasted longer than normal. The Canadian was a bit annoyed that they were in Colorado this year. He'd rather go to any other country then America, but there was nothing he could do about it. He knew it was supposed to be really warm and he hated heat. Kumajirou and Gilbird were staying at home. The Canadian was happy that they didn't need to worry about packing for them too.

"Now what?" Blackbird asked looking over to Prussia.

"Vell, since ve'll be sitting for a flight, vant to go for a run?" Gilbert asked.

"You and your healthy stuff." Matthew laughed lightly.

"Alright 'Mr. I only eat like once a month.'" Prussia teased rolling his eyes. He took his hand and started to pull him down stairs. "I eat more than once a day, so I should exercise and I enjoy vhen my gorgeous fiancé comes with me. Even know jou're faster than me."

"Trust me, I know you enjoy it." Matthew smirked at the albino as he through his running shoes at him. He caught them easily. "You just like looking at my ass."

"Obviously." Gilbert sighed thoughtfully with a smile. Canada lightly elbowed his side and he laughed. The pair both put their shoes on before going outside.

—-❄️" Creativity is knowing how to hide your sources."❄️—-

**In Colorado...**

Blackbird groaned as soon as they were outside the airport. It was hot and he hated it. He heard Gilbert laugh from his side.

"It's nice and varm." The albino hummed from under his hat. He didn't want to get sun burned. He looked like an old man with his sun hat.

"I wouldn't say it's 'nice.'" Matthew grumbled pulling his suitcase along.

Prussia jogged to catch up with him. He was smirking the whole way. The pair hailed a taxi to get to their hotel. They didn't bother renting a car since the meetings were being held right in the hotel. The couple settled in quickly, they were going to be there for a few days.

"Gilly!" Matthew groaned from where he was laying in the bed. The Prussian was poking around the room making sure everything was in order. He paused and looked over. "Come'ere."

Gilbert sighed and smiled. He walked over and crawled into the bed next to him. Canada shifted closer and wrapped his arms around him. He hummed cuddling the smaller man like a teddy bear. He kissed him gently before nuzzling into his hair to take in his scent. He sighed contently as Prussia pressed kisses into his neck and collarbone.

"Already here and can't wait to go home." Matthew mumbled. He heard the albino laugh lightly. "Je t'aime."

"Ich Liebe dich." Gilbert hummed happily wiggling his hips. "It's not that bad. I'm here."

"That's what makes it bearable." Canada sighed.

"Polar-bearable?" The Prussian asked pulling back with a smirk and raising his eyebrows.

"No." Blackbird said quickly. "Not allowed."

"Awww, come on!" Gilbert laughed snuggling back into his chest.

"When are papa and Toni coming?" The Canadian asked raising an eyebrow. The trio always went out drinking at least one night during the meetings.

"In an hour or two." Prussia hummed.

"Good." Matthew hummed hugging him tighter. "Just enough time to have a nap with mon petite ours."

"I was going to unpack!" Gilbert complained half heartedly. Canada just held him tighter. He sighed and let him. "It can vait I guess."

**AN: If you dont like waiting for updates all chapters are on my ****patr****é****on. Or if you want chapters a week early, there is that option too! I combined the two higher tiers into one. Now there are only two tiers. $1 Early Bridie~ They get chapter of what ever I'm currently posting a week early. $2 Birdie~ Full fics of what I'm currently posting and full unreleased fics!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Come on, Liebling!" Gilbert hummed taking his hands and trying to pull him up. "Come vith us. Jou'll have fun!"

"I'm not really a people person." Matthew grumbled trying to hide under the blankets. The albino was trying to get him to go with him and his friends to the bar.

"I know, but Lovi vill be there. England too." Prussia complained. "I need someone to defend me from their mean comments!"

"Gil, you can handle it." Canada sighed as Gilbert gave him sad eyes. He sat on the edge of the bed next to him and pouted. "Fine, I'll go."

"Danke, Vögelchen!" Prussia bounced happily leaning down and kissing him. Matthew smiled into it. It was hard for him to say no. "Ich Liebe dich."

The pair stayed in bed for a while before getting up to get dressed. Canada was happy they weren't going to a fancy place and didn't have to dress up. After a while, the others knocked on their door.

"Hallo Franny! Hi Toni!" Gilbert greeted loudly pulling the pair in for a hug. "Hi Lovi, Arthur."

"Hello, Prussia." Arthur greeted stiffly. He didn't particularly like the Prussian. "Ah, Alf-Matthew? You're coming too?"

"Oui." The Canadian said simply with a shrug. He was used to his 'parents' getting his name wrong. They rarely caught themselves, except when he was with Gilbert.

"Oh-a good." Romano grumbled from Spain's side. "I'll-a have some one sensible to talk to!"

Matthew laughed quietly and smiled. Prussia groaned and took his hand. The trio of couples started to leave the hotel and walk to the bar. The night air was a lot colder. The Canadian hummed contently at the slow cool wind. Gilbert looked over and smiled up at him. He smiled back as the Prussian leaned into him.

The walk wasn't too long and they got to the bar. It was a nice place, warm and welcoming. There was a regular bar area with a bunch of booths on the other side. There was a stage with a dance floor towards the back. They were seated in a booth and talked for a bit before a waiter came over. She smiled and introduced herself. Blackbird instantly knew she was a ghoul by scent.

"What would everyone like to drink tonight?" The waiter asked with a bright smile.

"Best wine you have!" France hummed. She went around the table getting everyone's orders. She finally got to Matthew.

"Ah, just water please." He said politely.

"We also have soft drinks or coffee, if you'd like." The waiter smiled knowingly.

"Coffee would be nice, thank you." The Canadian smiled. She nodded and went to get their drinks.

"Wait, is she a ghoul?" Romano asked quietly leaning over towards him. He was sitting in between the Italian and Gilbert. Matthew just nodded. "How-a did she know?"

"By smell." Blackbird shrugged.

"Ghouls have a good sense of smell?" Arthur asked and Matthew nodded again.

"Aren't ghouls very territorial?" France asked curiously. "She didn't seem hostile."

"Most are, but it's normally over hunting grounds, not in everyday life." The Canadian explained. "Also depends on where they're from. French ghouls tend to be a lot more territorial."

"That's interesting." Francis said thoughtfully.

They kept talking for a while until the waiter came back with their drinks. They ordered a few different snacks to go with their drinks. Antonio offered him some food before remembering. Matthew thanked him anyways. He was glad he didn't actually have to eat around the nations anymore. Although, most of them seemed to forget he was a ghoul.

"Let's go Lovi!" Antonio said pulling on the Italian. A band had just appeared on stage and people were getting up to dance. "Vamos a bailar! Será divertido!"

"Leave me alone you bastardo." Romano said as he was dragged away. Canada laughed quietly seeing his annoyed expression.

"Hey, Birdie." Gilbert started with a smile. The Canadian sighed giving him his hand. The albino took it and pulled him up to the dance floor.

"Oh, mon Dieu. They're both so whipped." Francis mumbled with a smile watching them go. "Hey, Lapin."

"Not happening Frog." Arthur snapped crossing his arms.

Matthew hummed and smiled swaying the albino back and forth slowly. Gilbert was smiling brightly up at him. It wasn't often the Prussian was able to get him to go with them to bars. It was normally even harder to get him to dance.

"Vhat's the occasion?" The albino asked raising an eyebrow as they danced. He smiled noticing the Canadian had spaced out staring down at him lovingly. "Liebling?"

"Hmmm?" Blackbird hummed not realizing he was asked a question at first. He was just enjoying the slow moment. "Oh, nothing. We're here, so I might as well."

"Jou should more often! I love having you come with me." Gilbert said leaning in and kissing his nose. Matthew just laughed quietly.

The couple dance for a while before going back to the booth. Spain and Romano eventually came back over as well. Once Lovino got dancing he didn't like to stop, but Antonio wore out quickly.

"Man, I could use a siesta!" Spain said leaning back into the booth.

Matthew hummed listening to the conversation as he sipped at his coffee. He was getting pretty hungry. He knew he should have eaten before he left Canada. He could hunt now, but he didn't want to encroach on another ghoul's territory. He'd just deal with the hunger for the next few days.

As the night went on the nations drank and talked. Canada has lost count of how many coffees he had had. He could tell the other nations were starting to get a bit drunk. They were starting to slip into their own language. Luckily, he was able to understand the German and French.

The trio of couples ended up staying until the bar closed. The meeting wasn't until later in the day tomorrow. They talked loudly as they walked. Gilbert had his hand in his and leaned into him as well. Canada hummed quietly feeling the cool night air.

Matthew suddenly felt eyes on them. He looked around trying to spot who, but there were a lot of people leaving bars. He quickly shrugged it off since England and France were talking pretty loudly.

"Birdie?" Prussia asked looking up at him. "Okay?"

"Oui, it's nothing." Matthew said with a reassuring smile. The Prussian nodded trusting him. "Did you remember to pack Tylenol?"

"Ja, it's already in the bathroom." Gilbert hummed. He was slurring slightly. He smiled and suddenly burped. They both laughed. "I'll probably need it tomorrow!"

"I'd say so." The Canadian laughed.

They stepped into the hotel lobby and waited for the elevator. They said goodbye to the other nations when they got to their floor. Gilbert tried to unlock their door, but was struggling. Canada just smiled and helped him. The couple stepped inside.

Prussia went to the bathroom while Matthew went to get undressed for bed. He heard quiet footsteps as he pulled off his shirt. He knew the albino was trying to sneak up on him. His hands snuck around his waist feeling his hips and stomach. The Canadian hummed at the touch as Gilbert kissed his neck.

"Ready for bed?" Canada asked innocently. He heard the albino laugh throatily.

"I'm ready to have fun in bed." Prussia hummed as his fingers played with the hem of the Canadian's pants.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Matthew yawned opening his eyes. It was late morning and they were both still in bed. Gilbert was still asleep in his arms. The Canadian hummed happily nuzzling into his hair. The albino blinked awake and yawned.

"What time is it?" Prussia asked through another yawn.

"Probably almost lunch." Canada murmured. He didn't feel like moving to grab his phone. "How's your head?"

"Okay." Gilbert shrugged. "Just a small ache. My ass on the other hand."

"Whoops, sorry." The Canadian laughed lightly. He moved his hands lower down the albino's back. He slowly massaged him pressing kisses to his forehead. "Je t'aime."

"Ich liebe dich auch." Gilbert hummed letting out a quiet groan. He leaned into the warm touch. "Magic fingers."

Matthew snorted as the Prussian pressed kisses to his collarbone. "I guess we should get up and shower. You should eat something."

"Ja." The albino groaned.

Canada sat up and picked up Gilbert. He carried him to the bathroom for a shower. He was going to let him go to get clean, but the Prussian pulled him in to shower together. The couple managed to stay mostly on task, mostly.

After, they both got out and dressed in their suits for the day. They went out for breakfast since the hotels had already finished. Gilbert had to quickly scarf down his food for them to get back to the hotel in time for the meetings. They managed to get back with just enough time to visit the coffee machine. Matthew needed it to stay awake and manage his hunger through the boring presentations.

Finally, their break rolled around. Canada was happy to stand and walk around. He grabbed another coffee to dampen his hunger. He went over to where Gilbert was talking with Germany. The albino smiled seeing him and pressed a kiss to his temple in between sentences. He seemed busy and the Canadian didn't want to distract him. He went to look for Russia to talk about hockey, but France waved him over.

"Bonjour papa." Matthew greeted.

"Salute Matthieu." Francis smiled. "I'm guessing you two had a good night seeing how Gil is walking." The Frenchman said lightly jabbing his side.

"Papa." Canada groaned blushing. "Arrêtez."

"I'm just teasing." France smiled. He started to say something, but the Canadian wasn't paying attention. He felt eyes on him again. He looked and immediately spotted Alfred glaring at him. Matthew scowled and tuned back into Francis. "And- oh." He paused seeming to notice the North American nation's exchange. "Why do you hate him so much?"

"I have my reasons." Canada grumbled crossing his arms.

"You're not one to hold grudges. It can't be because of that attack a few years ago." France said thoughtfully. "You two were friends, close as brothers even, way back when. When you were colonies. What happened?"

"Nothing." Matthew said sternly. He didn't want to talk about it at all. The Frenchman was quiet for a moment. He knew he was thinking.

"You were friends after America became independent." France mumbled. "That changed around the eighteen hundreds, didn't it?" He asked looking over to him. The Canadian didn't say anything. "Tu peux me dire, mon fils. Vous pouvez tout me dire, vous le savez."

"Nothing happened." Canada snapped with a growl.

Blackbird huffed and walked away from Francis to find Gilbert. He followed his nose to find him. He easily found him; he was still talking with his brother. Germany seemed to notice the Canadian's mood and quickly went to talk with someone else. Prussia put an arm around his waist as he leaned into his side.

"Birdie?" The albino asked. Matthew just let out a long breath. Gilbert pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead and the blond cracked a small smile. "Okay?"

"Oui." Canada mumbled. "Probably just hangry."

"Eat a snickers." Prussia teased. He rolled his eyes with a groan. "But really, are jou alright."

"Yeah, France was just pestering me." Matthew shrugged.

"He's good at that." Gilbert laughed and he smiled. He pressed another kiss into the Canadian's hair. All of his annoyance was gone with the Prussian's touch. "Better get back, meetings are starting again."

"Oh." Matthew said looking around. He didn't notice that everyone was gone. "Probably a good idea."

—-❄️" A children's story that can only be enjoyed by children is not a good children's story in the slightest."❄️—-

The next day...

Matthew yawned sleepily barely listening to the presentations. He was bored out of his mind. Even tic tac toe with Gilbert had got boring. The Prussian was currently doodling on his hand with a pen. He was playing connect the dots with his freckles, but had taken to drawing leaves. The Canadian was happy feeling the little drawings on his skin.

Canada jumped slightly feeling a buzz in his pocket. He quickly checked it and smiled seeing a text from Blair. He said that he'd tagged one of the problem ghouls he'd been tracking for almost a month. He quickly texted him back saying he'll go after them when he gets back home.

Blackbird yawned turning some of his attention back to the speeches. He only partly listened to them letting his mind wander. He couldn't wait for the day to be over. They were able to go home tomorrow and there wouldn't be anymore meetings until next month.

"Finally." Gilbert groaned standing up from his chair. He stretched and his back cracked. Canada laughed lightly and stood up too. "Coming vith us again?"

"Nah, I think I'll go to bed early." Matthew hummed as Prussia took his hand. They both started to walk back to their hotel room.

"Jou? Go to bed early?" The albino scoffed. Canada just smiled and rolled his eyes. "It was fun last night. Jou really should come."

"Okay." Matthew sighed agreeing.

"Danke Birdie!" Gilbert said leaning over and kissing his cheek. "Ich liebe dich."

"Je t'aime aussi." The Canadian sighed. He knew Prussia could rope him into just about anything. "When are we leaving?"

"I think Toni said eight." Prussia said as he unlocked their hotel room.

"Perfect." Canada hummed flopping down in the bed and curling up. "Just enough time for a nap."

"Of course." Gilbert smiled down at him. He pulled off his suit jacket and threw it on top of him. Matthew laughed and hummed snuggling into the fabric. It smelled just like the Prussian. "I'll pack so ve don't have to tomorrow."

"Want help?" The Canadian asked from under the blankets.

"Nein, have jour nap, Vogel." Gilbert hummed. "I vant jou to have some energy for tonight."

Matthew could hear the smugness in his voice. He smiled and closed his eyes trying to fall asleep. It took him a little bit since the Prussian was moving around the room. He was hyper aware of everything when he was falling asleep, but once he got to sleep, he was hard to wake. The albino started to hum quietly and Canada sighed. He fell asleep easily listening to the quiet tune.

The Canadian was woke a few hours later by Gilbert. He pressed wet kisses all over his face until he woke up. He was still sleepy and reached out to find his fiancé. He pulled him down into the bed with him and cuddled him like a teddy bear. The Prussian didn't complain and let him for a few minutes.

"Time to get up, Vogel." Gilbert hummed pressing more wet kisses to his neck. Matthew groaned holding him tighter. "Jou need to change before Toni and Franny get here. They'll be here soon."

"Fine." Canada sighed exasperatedly. He sat up and stretched throwing his jacket off. It landed on top of Gilbert who was also just sitting up. They both laughed and Matthew leaned over and kissed him gently. The Prussian seemed to want more as he broke away. The Canadian smirked. "I should get changed."

**AN: If you dont like waiting for updates all chapters are on my ****patr****é****on. Or if you want chapters a week early, there is that option too! I combined the two higher tiers into one. Now there are only two tiers. $1 Early Bridie~ They get chapter of what ever I'm currently posting a week early. $2 Birdie~ Full fics of what I'm currently posting and full unreleased fics!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

**AN: Posting early tonight since its AO and I also have homework I should be doing lol.**

"Vanna go for a valk?" Gilbert asked as Matthew finished his coffee.

They were still at the bar with the other nations. They were drinking, but the Prussian wasn't. He normally didn't like to drink the night before a flight. Canada had been drinking a lot of coffee to manage his hunger. He needed to eat soon.

"Okay." Matthew agreed with a smiled.

Prussia took his hand as they got up. He left some money on the table to cover their tab before saying goodbye to the others.

Canada hummed as they stepped outside. The night air was cool and the breeze was even colder. He missed the coldness of home and couldn't wait for tomorrow. He smiled as the wind blew through his hair.

"Jou're cute Vögelchen." Prussia said pulling him out of his thoughts. He hadn't realized the albino had been watching him. He blushed and smiled sheepishly. "Too cute."

"Tais-toi." Matthew grumbled as Gilbert laughed. He stretched up on his tip toes and kissed his jaw. "You're the cute one."

"Is it because I'm small?" The Prussian asked faking being offended.

They both laughed together. The pair talked as they walked through the surprisingly quiet city. The couple didn't have an idea on where they were going, but didn't mind. They both lost track of time quickly.

Canada felt the hair on the back of his neck raise. He felt eyes on him. He looked around and didn't spot anything out of the ordinary. There were a few people in the streets walking or waiting to go into bars and restaurants. He brushed the feeling off.

The pair kept walking for a while until they reached a park. Matthew was a bit apprehensive about going in, but Gilbert pulled him along. He put an arm around the Prussian's waist protectively. His instincts were telling him something was off. His senses were working overtime to figure out what was wrong.

"Liebling?" Prussia asked noticing his sudden shift in mood. He didn't seem to hear him. Canada caught an odd scent and focused on it. It was familiar, but he couldn't put a name to it. "Matthew?"

"What?" Blackbird asked absentmindedly. He was still trying to figure out what the scent was.

"Jou okay?" Gilbert asked pausing as they walked. The Canadian stopped too.

"Yeah, just a weird smell." Matthew mumbled. He finally recognized the smell. It was just like quinque, but more concentrated.

Out of the blue, they were surrounded by people. Canada immediately pulled Gilbert closer to protect him. He looked over the people, they all had the same uniform. He easily recognized them as high-ranking ghoul investigators. There were at least ten of them surrounding the pair.

"What do you want?" Matthew snapped carefully watching the Doves.

"What one was it again?" One of the investigators, a blonde woman, whispered quietly to another older Dove.

"I'm not sure. Was it the blond or the albino?" The older investigator asked.

"Does it matter? Take them both!" A red headed Dove answered. The others nodded and readied their quinque.

Blackbird reacted quickly releasing his kagune. He brought it in front of himself shielding him and the Prussian. He picked Gilbert up and flicked his wings out to push the Doves back without hurting them. He jumped into the air and started to run as soon as he landed.

"Catch them!" One of the Doves yelled.

Something wrapped around Blackbird's ankle tripping him. He protected Prussia from the fall with his wings. He growled and twisted seeing a tentacle creeping up his leg. He tried to get up, but the quinque was dragging him backwards to the investigators. He twisted cutting it with his wing. He managed to get to his feet before other tentacles started to wrap around his legs. The Canadian put Gilbert down and pushed him away.

"Go!" Matthew said hurriedly. Prussia shook his head and stepped back towards him. "Gil! Go! I can handle this!"

"Nein, I'm not leaving jou." Gilbert said shaking his head.

Canada didn't have time to argue with him. The investigators were surrounding them again. He growled picking the Prussian up carrying him bridal style.

The Doves started to attack him. The Canadian did what he could to stop their attacks, but they still managed to cut him in a few places. His balance was off with Gilbert's weight and not being able to use his arms.

Blackbird jumped back out of the way of a Doves sword, but ended up in the path of another's blast of spines from their quinque. He grunted in pain as they stuck into his back. He twisted and sent a blast of shards at the investigators. Two of them went down with crystals imbedded into them.

The other Doves quickly charged at him. He couldn't defend against them all and just made sure Gilbert was protected. He wrapped him in his wings and took the brunt of the investigator's quinque. He lashed out a few times injuring the agents. He only injured them; he didn't really want to kill them since they were just doing their job.

Blackbird was fighting through the pain from his wounds. He was wearing down and couldn't keep fighting for long. The number of wounds coupled with his hunger was slowing his healing. More and more cuts were carved into him as they fought. He was bleeding heavily.

"Birdie!" Gilbert yelled hearing him cry out in pain. He could tell Matthew was having a hard time staying on his feet. He didn't know how to help him in the fight.

Canada barely heard the albino. He was looking for an escape. He knew he couldn't win this fight, especially when more Doves started showing up. They had stopped attacking and surrounded him. He growled watching the investigators closely catching his breath. The Doves were looking him up and down and he knew they were gauging his condition.

"We want it alive." One of the investigator's said.

The Doves started to tighten their circle around him. He swatted at him with his wings to warn them to keep away. One of the investigators took advantage of the opening and rushed at him. He knocked Blackbird back and grabbed Gilbert from him. He let out a howl of anger lunging at the agent. Another Dove blocked him with his quinque and threw him back.

Matthew landed in a heap on the ground. He could hear Prussia yelling for him. He tried to get back to his feet, but he didn't have the energy to. His body had given out on him. He tried one more time to get up, but a foot was placed on his back between his kagune. He looked up and snarled at the Dove.

Blackbird twisted trying to hit the investigator with his wings. The agent easily blocked his swipe. He quickly shattered his kagune with his quinque. Matthew struggled weakly trying to get the Dove off of him. He was defenceless and exhausted.

Other investigators started to approach them. He caught a glimpse of Prussia. He was struggling to break free of one of the Doves hold. He didn't look hurt, but the agent holding him had a bloody nose. He was yelling loudly in German to let him go and not to hurt Matthew.

The Canadian felt something poke into his neck. He growled weakly feeling his eyes starting to close. It wasn't long before he was knocked out completely.

**AN: If you dont like waiting for updates all chapters are on my ****patr****é****on. Or if you want chapters a week early, there is that option too! I combined the two higher tiers into one. Now there are only two tiers. $1 Early Bridie~ They get chapter of what ever I'm currently posting a week early. $2 Birdie~ Full fics of what I'm currently posting and full unreleased fics!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Canada woke hours later. He was dizzy and groggy. He had no idea where he was. His senses were dampened by the RC suppressants that were injected into him. He could smell a sweet scent and knew they were in the air around him as well. He shifted slightly with a groan feeling his wounds. He went to move his hands, but they were heavy. He noticed they were in full metal mitt like cuffs. He let out a breath. Something touched his cheek and he flinched.

"Birdie?" Prussia's face came into focus and he sighed. He was sitting next to him on the floor. "How are jou feeling?"

"Foggy." Matthew said. His voice was rough. His eyes wandered around the room taking in his surroundings. The room was fairly small and made out of concrete. The only things on the wall was a large window that was covered and a few tiny vents. There was no furniture in the room, not even a bed. "Are you okay?"

"Ja, I'm fine. They didn't hurt me." Gilbert said reassuringly. He put a hand on his chest rubbing circles gently. Matthew smiled tiredly. "Jou're not healing well. Vhat did they do to jou?"

"RC suppressants." The Canadian said. He tried to sit up, but Prussia shook his head and gently pushed him down. He relaxed back onto the floor. "They'll heal eventually."

"Hey, I just finished patching jou up. I don't vant jou to reopen anything." Gilbert said. "Stupid Doves. They vouldn't help jou at all. At least they gave me stuff to help."

"Thanks Gilly." Matthew said with a weak smile. The Prussian smiled and leaned down to kiss his cheek. He knew the investigators wouldn't help him. Why would they? He's a ghoul. He was surprised they even gave Gilbert the supplies. "They just let you in here?"

"Vell, no." The albino sighed. "I knocked out like two or three of them before they gave up and put me vith jou."

"How long has it been?" Canada asked.

"I don't know." Prussia shrugged. "No ones been around."

The pair were quiet. Gilbert laid down next to him. Matthew shifted slightly and curled into his side. He hated that he could barely smell the Prussian. He was still drowsy from the suppressants. He knew they must be putting the suppressants in the air through the vents. He had never experienced the effects of suppressants before, but he knew about them. He also knew that he would build up a resistance to them.

A quiet snore caught his attention. He looked up and noticed Prussia had fell asleep. He sighed. He wondered how long the albino had been up watching over him. Canada felt terrible for putting the albino in this situation. He knew he couldn't have won that fight against over ten high ranking special investigators, but he still should have found a way to get Gilbert away from them.

Matthew let out a small yawn wincing at the pain in his chest. He groaned closing his eyes. He easily fell back asleep.

—-❄️" If you don't have time to read, you don't have the time (or the tools) to write. Simple as that."❄️—-

Blackbird woke hours later. Gilbert was still sleeping peacefully next to him. He shifted slightly feeling less pain then before. His wounds had partially healed. He could still smell the suppressants in the air. It was blocking him from smelling almost anything else.

Matthew heard a quiet knock. He stretched his neck to locate the sound. He spotted a man on the other side of the window. He narrowed his eyes seeing it was one of the special investigators. He had short light brown hair and judgemental hazel eyes. He waved for him to come over.

The Canadian lazily got to his feet careful to not wake Prussia. It hurt quite a bit to move, not everything was healed yet. His centre of gravity was a bit off because of the heavy metal mitts on his hands. He went over towards the window. He looked through behind the Dove seeing nothing, but a clean white room. There was a door to the right and a chair close to the window.

"Hello, my name is Harley Tartrazine." The man said. Blackbird furrowed his eyebrows. "I'm a senior special class investigator with the Colorado Commission of Counter Ghoul."

"That's a long title." Matthew grumbled through a yawn.

"It is." Harley smiled. "I'd like to ask you a few questions."

"I'll see what I want to answer." Canada said defensively.

"That's all I ask." Harley hummed. He grabbed the chair and turned it around. He sat backwards on it facing him. "First, what is your name?"

"Red-winged Blackbird." The Canadian answered simply.

"No, I mean your regular name. The one you go by daily." The Dove clarified.

"Shouldn't you already know that?" Matthew asked raising an eyebrow.

"Probably." Harley shrugged. "We know you're the Blackbird, but that's about it."

"Then that's all you'll know about me." Canada said simply.

The investigator sighed. "How about, your birthday?"

"July first." Matthew said. It was a piece of useless information.

"Year and town?"

"No idea."

"Parents?"

"Didn't have any."

"Oh?" Harley scratched the back of his neck. "Any family at all?"

"Family?" Matthew hummed with a small smirk. "Alfred F. Jones."

"What's your relation to him?" The Dove asked writing the name down.

"Twin brother." Canada answered. He knew they'd be hunting him down. He smiled knowing he'd get in trouble.

"How about him?" Harley asked gesturing to Gilbert. Matthew looked over his shoulder back at him. He was still peacefully asleep. "A pet or something? Next meal?"

"No." Blackbird quickly shook his head. He sighed. "He's my fiancé." He admitted.

"Oh." Harley seemed genuinely surprised at the answer. "Ghoul too?"

"No." Matthew shook his head.

"Didn't think he was." The Dove smiled. "He's a fighter though. Took out three of my best men with nothing, but his fists! He was such a handful; it was easier to just leave him with you." He laughed lightly. They were quiet for a moment before Harley spoke again. "I know, you know how these places work. It would be in your best interest to tell me what I want to know."

"I know." Canada sighed looking down. "Look, I'll tell you anything you want if you let him go." He said gesturing to Gilbert. "He doesn't know anything."

"Hmmm." Harley murmured thinking it over. "You'll tell me who you work for and who you are?"

"Yes, I'll give you any information I know that you ask me for." Matthew promised.

"Alright." The Dove smiled. "That's much easier than trying to pry stuff out of you." He shrugged. "I'll give you some time with him before we take him."

"Thank you." Blackbird said gratefully. Harley nodded and stood up from the chair. He left through the only door. As it shut the window became opaque again.

Matthew sighed and turned back to Prussia. He walked over and slid down the wall to sit next to him. He winced as a bolt of pain went up his spine. He groaned and bit his lip. He looked back down at Gilbert and smiled. He was happy he was able to get him out, but he didn't fully trust the investigator.

"Birdie?" The albino's voice broke him from his thoughts. "Vhat are jou doing up?"

**AN: If you dont like waiting for updates all chapters are on my ****patr****é****on. Or if you want chapters a week early, there is that option too! I combined the two higher tiers into one. Now there are only two tiers. $1 Early Bridie~ They get chapter of what ever I'm currently posting a week early. $2 Birdie~ Full fics of what I'm currently posting and full unreleased fics!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Birdie?" The albino's voice broke Canada from his thoughts. He smiled gently looking him over. His face was flushed slightly from sleep. He had lines across his face from sleeping on his sleeve. He looked adorable. "Vhat are jou doing up?"

"Huh?" Matthew asked. "Oh, I was just talking to an investigator."

"Vhat?" Gilbert asked confused sitting up.

The Prussian yawned rubbing his eyes. He sat up and stretched before skootching over to him. Canada lifted his arms so the albino could crawl into his lap. He hummed quietly as he did. Gilbert rested his head on his chest as he put his arms back down around his waist. They were quiet for a moment.

"Vhat happens to ghouls in jail?" Prussia asked looking up at him.

"Well, they're kept as long as their useful. Mostly for information, but others are experimented on. The suppressants make us venerable like humans. Most of the experiments are products or treatments they don't want to test on humans or animals." Matthew explained. "When they're not useful anymore, their kagune is removed to make quinque out of it if it's worth it. Then they're disposed of."

"How?" Prussia asked.

"Crushed than burned in most places." Canada said. He noticed the nervous look on the albino's face. "You'll be okay." He said reassuringly. He wasn't going to tell Gilbert about the deal he made. It would be easier. "I promise."

"I'm more vorried about jou." Prussia said pressing a kiss to his jaw.

"I'll be fine." The Canadian said resting his head on top of his fiancé's. He buried his nose in his hair to scent him properly. He could still barely smell him. "Don't worry about me."

"Ich liebe dich, Vögelchen." Gilbert said with a sigh.

"Je t'aime aussi." Blackbird hummed nuzzling his hair.

"Jou mentioned suppressants? Vhat are those? Do they hurt you?" Prussia asked worriedly looking up at him.

"They don't really hurt me." Matthew said reassuringly. The albino looked slightly relieved. "Suppressants just limit the amount of RC cells a ghoul can make. RC cells are what give us our faster healing and tough skin. It's what kagune is made out of. With suppressed RC cells were venerable just like humans."

"Oh." Gilbert said slowly. He still looked worried. His eyebrows were furrowed. Canada leaned down and pressed a kiss to his temple. He relaxed slightly.

They sat quietly together for what seemed like hours. Every second Matthew was waiting for the investigator to come back. He didn't want to be alone, but he couldn't let him stay with him. He knew the Prussian would be angry if he knew about the deal. There was no way he'd just agree with him. It would be better to surprise him than argue with him. He just hoped he wouldn't be mad for too long.

Canada's head snapped up hearing a knock. He spotted the investigator in the window and sighed. Gilbert noticed him too and scowled. The Canadian sighed moving his arms to let the albino get up. He turned and offered his fiancé a hand to help him up. Matthew smiled and took it. He pulled him up and the pair went over.

Eight special class investigators entered the room through a hidden sliding door. Blackbird watched them carefully as they watched him too. He noted where the door was. They couldn't escape now; he was too weak from his wounds and suppressants. It wouldn't be safe for the albino either. It was better for him to go with the investigators.

Prussia immediately stepped in front of him. He put himself in between the Doves and Canada. The blond stepped back and away from him putting his head down in submission. The investigators watched Blackbird move away and advanced towards the albino.

"Leave us alone." Gilbert warned dangerously. The Doves ignored him stepping forward. They grabbed him and the Prussian immediately started fighting. "Let me go!" He yelled elbowing one of the investigators in the face and punched another. He growled and pulled away from the Doves. He tried to get back to Blackbird's side, but they easily grabbed him again. "Fick ab! Berühre mich nicht!"

Matthew hated watching him struggle to get away from them and back to him. He looked at the floor not wanting to meet the albino's eyes. He had to fight his instincts to jump in and protect him. He knew it was better for him to go with them, he'd be safer.

"Birdie!" Gilbert called desperately. Canada's eyebrows furrowed biting his lip. His breath was quick and he was holding back tears. He hated hearing the Prussian yell for him and not being able to help. "Vogel bitte!"

Prussian Doves finally managed to drag the albino out. He was still yelling and fighting them. He heard the door shut and lock. He could still hear muffled fighting and didn't look up. He still didn't move or look up long after the sounds disappeared. His heart hurt knowing he was alone, but he felt slightly at ease knowing Prussia was safer.

Matthew heard a light knock on the window. The sound in the silent cell knocked him out of his stupor. He looked up seeing Harley. He noticed his hair and coat were a bit ruffled and disheveled. He had a bruise forming on his jaw.

"Blackbird." The Dove greeted. Canada just looked at him blankly. "Come here."

The Canadian raised an eyebrow. Harley tapped something into a holographic panel on the glass. A small section of it lifted to make a hole.

"Put your hands through." The investigator explained.

Matthew was a bit apprehensive, but did as he asked. Harley pulled a key from his pocket and unlocked the mitts. He took them off and set them on the ground. Blackbird pulled his hands back through and the hole closed. He rubbed his wrists and flexed his fingers. It felt nice to have the heavy mitts off.

"Thank you." Canada said gratefully.

"Not a problem." Harley hummed crossing his arms. "I'll give you some time to settle in. We're not in a rush, you'll be here for quite a while. We'll start questioning tomorrow."

The investigator turned away and left. The window became opaque again. Matthew sighed sadly looking back into the empty cell. He didn't have anything to do. The Canadian went over to where Gilbert had been sleeping. He laid down in the same spot trying to catch his scent. It was one of the few things that put him slightly at ease. He couldn't even smell him faintly. The suppressants were still blocking his senses. He was exhausted and didn't realize that he fell asleep.

**AN: And as always, if you dont like waiting for updates all chapters are on my ****patr****é****on. Or if you want chapters a week early, there is that option too! I combined the two higher tiers into one. Now there are only two tiers. $1 Early Bridie~ They get chapter of what ever I'm currently posting a week early. $2 Birdie~ Full fics of what I'm currently posting and full unreleased fics!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Matthew was tired. He was constantly in and out of sleep. He wasn't sure how long it had been since they took Prussia. His stomach rumbled reminding him of his hunger. He groaned turning over trying to ignore it. It wasn't working too well. Without coffee to distract him he'd start to feel it more and more.

Canada was mostly asleep when he heard a knock. He ignored it hoping they'd go away. There was a louder knock and he growled opening his eyes. He didn't immediately recognize his surroundings. He groggily rubbed his eyes looking around. He sighed remembering where he was. He heard a knock again and sat up. He got up and ran a hand through his hair. He walked over to the window where Harley was waiting.

"Good morning, Blackbird." The Dove greeted. He just grunted as a response. "Not much of a morning person, noted." He sighed with a small smile. "Are you hungry?"

"No." The Canadian lied. He didn't want them to know how hungry he really was.

"When was your last meal?" Harley asked. Matthew took a moment to think about it.

"About six months? I can't remember exactly." Blackbird shrugged.

"Thought so. That's when we place your last hit." The investigator said. "How do you go that long between meals? Don't you typically need a body a month?"

"I don't." Matthew shrugged. His hunger was at the forefront of his mind now that it was mentioned. "I don't like to eat unless they're a criminal or something. I'm pretty picky."

"I respect you, Blackbird." The Dove said. Canada raised an eyebrow. "I don't like ghouls, but you're different. You only kill other ghouls and criminals. It's more honourable than other ghouls." Harley sighed. "Anyways, let's get down to business. What is your name?"

"Matthew Williams." Canada answered honestly.

"That sounds fake." The Dove said.

"I know." Matthew smiled. "But that's really what it is."

"Alright." Harley hummed and wrote it down. "Date of birth and place?"

"I didn't lie yesterday." Blackbird said crossing his arms. "July first."

"What year? How old are you?" The investigator asked.

"I don't know what year." Matthew shrugged. He was going to tell the truth, but he doubted Harley would believe him. "I'm about four hundredish."

"Okay." The Dove laughed rolling his eyes. "But really, how old are you?"

"Twenty-three." Matthew sighed. He knew he'd have to make up a lie. He'd have to remember and stick too it.

"Right, that's better." Harley mumbled writing it down. "Where?"

"I really don't know where. I know it was in Canada, but past that, I have no idea." Matthew explained. The Dove nodded and wrote his answers down.

"Who do you work for?" Harley asked. "The Canadian government?"

"Would the Canadian CCG have an open case on me if I worked for the government?" Canada asked raising an eyebrow.

"Never know. Could be a cover up." The investigator said with a shrug. "So?"

"I don't work for the government." Matthew sighed. "I don't work for anyone really."

"You do everything by yourself?" Harley asked skeptically.

"No, I have some help here and there." Blackbird said. He already knew the investigator's next question. "And no, I won't give you their names."

"Right." Harley mumbled. He didn't seem to want to push him about the other ghouls. He could tell Harley was treading lightly. He probably didn't want to anger or upset him. He wouldn't get information from him if he was in a bad mood. "How many Blackbird's are there?"

"One, just me." Canada answered.

"How long have you been the current Red-winged Blackbird?" The investigator asked curiously. "Who was before you?"

"Uhh... about ten years." Canada lied. "My Mother was before me."

"Since you were fourteen then?" Harley mumbled. Matthew knew he was trying to catch him in a lie. "That's pretty young."

"I was around thirteen, yeah." The Canadian shrugged. He was committing his lies to memory.

"Hmmm, right. Thirteen." Harley muttered. He went over and grabbed the chair. He sat the same way as the day before. "Your Mother was the Blackbird before you? Thought you didn't have parents."

"Everyone has parents. I didn't know mine well." Canada explained scratching the back of his neck. He really wanted to sit and rest as well, but he didn't have a chair. He could sit on the floor, but it would be awkward to speak with the Dove. "Barely saw them. They were almost never around."

"Guess that makes sense." Harley sighed. "Is It a family thing? Is the title passed down?"

"Pretty much." Matthew said simply. He'd let the investigator come to his own conclusions.

"Is your mother still alive?" The Dove asked meeting his eyes.

"No." Canada shook his head. "Neither parent is."

"I'm sorry for your loss." Harley said. He sounded genuine. The Canadian wasn't sure how to respond. They were quiet for a moment. "Your brother, Alfred, is he like you too? Similar kagune?"

"Not really. He's a ghoul, but he sucks at most things ghoul." Matthew lied. He knew the American wasn't a ghoul. Alfred's deep-rooted hatred and scent was enough to know.

"Why did you give up the only family you had left so quickly?" The investigator asked.

The Canadian growled wrinkling his nose. "Let's just say, we don't get along."

"Territorial thing?" Harley asked. Matthew shook his head not willing to go into detail. The Dove sighed and closed his notebook. "Good, that's all for today. I'll let you rest. Do you want anything? Coffee?"

"That would be nice." Matthew said. He was a bit confused by the kindness, but decided to push his luck. "A book too would be great."

"I'll see what I can find for you." Harley said with a small smile standing up.

"Thank you." Canada said gratefully.

—-❄️" Happiness is when what you think, what you say, and what you do are in harmony."❄️—-

Matthew yawned as he turned the page in the book he'd been given. He wasn't sure how long he'd been there, but he was guessing roughly a few days. His wounds had mostly healed, but a few had reopened. The suppressants were still affecting him a lot and he was healing as slowly as a human.

Harley had been in and out quite a few times, he'd lost count. It was always him, never anyone else. He asked him about different hits and where bodies were. He answered what he could remember. A few of the people he asked about weren't killed by him. The investigator always brought him a coffee and book. Canada was grateful, but confused by the kindness. American ghoul prisons weren't exactly known for being any level of humane.

The Canadian groaned shifting trying to get comfortable. There wasn't any furniture in the cell, not even a cot. The floor was hard and uncomfortable. He sighed and closed his book. He set it aside and laid down. He was tired all the time and had no energy thanks to the suppressants. He couldn't wait until his body started to build up resistance to them.

Matthew sighed curling up on his side. He missed having Gilbert to sleep next to and cuddle. His scent always made him feel safe and get to sleep a lot easier. Without him, it was more difficult. He closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep. He finally managed too, but didn't hear the cell door slide open quietly and footsteps coming towards him.

**AN: And as always, if you dont like waiting for updates all chapters are on my ****patr****é****on. Or if you want chapters a week early, there is that option too! I combined the two higher tiers into one. Now there are only two tiers. $1 Early Bridie~ They get chapter of what ever I'm currently posting a week early. $2 Birdie~ Full fics of what I'm currently posting and full unreleased fics!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Canada yelped in surprise as he was suddenly woken. He was pinned to the floor. He was disoriented and let out a tired growl. He struggled against the hands holding him down, but he was too weak. He wasn't sure where he was and what was going on.

"This is the Red-winged Blackbird?" Someone asked. "It's so weak!"

"It hasn't eaten in half a year and loaded with suppressants. Be happy it's 'weak.'" Another voice replied.

Canada could see that there was at least eight or nine people in the room. He recognized their uniform and remembered where he was. Eight of them were investigators, but one didn't wear a uniform. He growled at them again eyes changed to black and red. The group didn't seem to notice or care. They pulled his arm away from his body and the person without a uniform came towards him. He realized the man was a doctor or scientist. He pulled a needle from his coat. The Canadian could see it was empty.

The doctor looked at him curiously. Matthew just watched him with critical eyes. The man shrugged and started to draw blood. He took at least four vials full. He knew they were just doing their job and following orders. He didn't want to hurt them.

The man pulled a scalpel out and Blackbird growled trying to pull away. The investigators easily kept him pinned. The doctor started to cut a chunk from his arm. Canada winced at the pain, but tried to relax his arm. It would be less painful if he wasn't tense. He watched them put the sample of skin into a bag. He was suddenly flipped onto his stomach.

"Stay still." The Doctor warned. "If you move, it'll hurt more and you could be permanently paralyzed."

Matthew was confused on what they were doing. His eyes widened as there were hands on his back. Panic washed over him as his shirt was lifted. Memories flooded his mind and he quickly twisted trying to get away. He heard the investigators grunt trying to keep him down.

"Just get the marrow already!" One of the Doves yelled.

Blackbird barely heard it. His instincts had taken over. With new strength from adrenaline, he was able to throw the Doves off. He rolled to his feet and put space in between him and the investigators.

They had already grabbed their quinque and were ready to fight. Matthew snarled releasing his kagune with a small whine. It hurt to do with the suppressants. He was surprised he was able to at all. The Doves rushed at him. He didn't have much space in the cell to move and avoid them. He sent a blast of shards at the quickest one. The man immediately collapsed. Blackbird could hear the them yelling at each other and communicating attack plans, but didn't understand them. He was too far gone with adrenaline.

Canada jumped forward lashing out at the Doves. He didn't want to use too many ranged attacks, they made him tire quicker. Most of the agents managed to block his strike, but two didn't. They crumpled onto the floor. The remaining investigators quickly attacked him. Blackbird growled covering himself with his wings. He shot another small blast of shards at the Doves. They blocked and deflected them. A few of his own crystals came back and stuck into him.

Matthew whined slightly at the pain. The adrenaline was starting to wear off. His breaths were laboured trying to stay upright and keep his kagune intact to defend. The Doves rushed at him again. He didn't have enough time to react before they were on him. They cut and slashed at him as he tried to shield himself with his wings.

The investigators drove him into a corner. Canada swiped at them with his wings trying to keep them back, lashing out at them like a wild animal. He wasn't sure how much longer he'd be able to hold his kagune. One of the agents with a koukaku quinque attacked him. He tried to defend, but couldn't. The mans blade shattered his kagune and cut across his chest. He cried out in pain.

Matthew could barely stay on his feet anymore. He was exhausted from fighting and blood loss. The investigators quickly tackled him to the floor. He still tried to fight against them, but he had no where to run. He felt another needle prick into his neck. He whined quietly feeling the suppressants taking over again clouding his mind. He heard shuffling and felt hands on his back again. He felt another needle pierce into his back as he passed out.

—-❄️" Grief does not change you, Hazel. It reveals you."❄️—-

Canada woke hours later. He didn't want to move. His body ached from his wounds and the procedures. Nothing was healing well; the extra shot of suppressants was still affecting him. He shifted slightly realizing something was laid over him. It was a blanket. He sighed pulling it over his head to hide from the world. Its scent calmed him, it smelled like Prussia.

A few hours later, he poked his face out from under the blanket. He lazily looked around the cell. Nothing had changed accept a few blood stains on the floor. He knew some was his, but not all of it. He covered his head ready to fall asleep again. No one bugged him for the rest of the day.

—-❄️" You talk when you cease to be at peace with your thoughts."❄️—-

The next day, Harley was back. Or at least he assumed it was him, the Canadian didn't move to look. The Dove tapped on the window a few times, but Matthew ignored him. He was too grumpy to get up. He was also still recovering and really didn't want to reopen any wounds. He stayed hidden under the blanket. The investigator was persistent and seemed to come back every hour. He would knock every time Blackbird would be just starting to fall back asleep again. He was being very annoying and the Canadian was too grumpy to talk. The Dove eventually gave up for the day. He heard a bit of shuffling before he left.

Canada peaked his head out to look around a few hours later. He spotted a coffee and book on a tray by the window. He stared at it for a while. He wanted the coffee, but really didn't want to move. He didn't bother getting up to get it for hours.

Blackbird very slowly got to his feet. He wobbled and caught himself on the wall. His vision swam slightly, but levelled out after he paused and closed his eyes. He reached down and pulled the blanket along with him to the window. He picked up the coffee and slid down the wall. He hummed quietly sipping the coffee wrapped in his blanket. It was cold, but he didn't care.

The coffee didn't last him long. He set the empty mug down on the floor next to him. He curled up on his side again in the blanket. He was still waiting for the suppressants to wear off. He was waiting to build up a better resistance. He already knew he was by his sense of smell coming back a bit day by day.

Once he had built up enough resistance and saw an opportunity, he'd escape. He didn't really care who got in his way. He wasn't too happy with the stunt the doctor and investigators pulled. Canada didn't like hurting people that were just doing their job. He wouldn't have reacted so negatively if he'd been warned. He felt a little bit guilty for hurting the Doves.

**AN: And as always, if you dont like waiting for updates all chapters are on my ****patr****é****on. Or if you want chapters a week early, there is that option too! I combined the two higher tiers into one. Now there are only two tiers. $1 Early Bridie~ They get chapter of what ever I'm currently posting a week early. $2 Birdie~ Full fics of what I'm currently posting and full unreleased fics!**

**Also, finally finished putting stuff on my red-bubble shop. There's some hetalia stuff if you wanna look at it. Theres a link in my profile!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

After what seemed like days, Blackbird decided to move. He sat up and looked around with a yawn. The extra dose of suppressants had mostly worn off and what was being pumped into the room was still affecting him a bit. His wounds had mostly healed a little while ago.

Matthew stayed wrapped up in the blanket. He didn't stand up or go far from his spot in the corner under the window. He reached up and grabbed the book that had been left for him. He got comfortable and started to read. He wasn't sure how long he'd been reading before he heard footsteps. He grumbled quietly to himself hearing a knock. He really did not want to talk to anyone.

"I know you're up, Blackbird." Canada recognized Harley's voice. He ignored him. There was another knock. "Get up. I've got more questions for you."

The Canadian raised his hand so it would be visible in the window. He put up his middle finger at him. He heard the Dove laugh lightly. He dropped his hand and sighed going back to his book.

"I apologize for what the doctor did." Harley started. "But you killed three of my best men."

"What? Want me to apologize?" Matthew asked voice dripping with sarcasm. He didn't make a move to stand. "They attacked me."

"No, but it really wasn't necessary." The Dove sighed.

"Could have given me a bit of a warning. I don't like hurting people who are just doing their jobs." Canada said closing his book. He did feel bad for killing the investigators. "Instincts took over at that point."

"I would have told you if I knew." Harley said. He sounded genuine. "It was over my head."

"So much for being a special class senior investigator or whatever." Blackbird grumbled.

"Yeah." The investigator mumbled. "Are you not going to stand up and talk?"

"No." The Canadian snapped. His voice was almost a growl.

"Ghouls." Harley sighed. He could practically hear the eye roll in his tone. They were both quiet for a moment. "We caught your brother."

"Oh?" Matthew perked up slightly.

"Odd, he didn't put up much of a fight." Harley said. He sounded a bit disappointed. "Could you give him a possible rating? We've classed him as S- simply because he's related to you."

"I wouldn't even call him a C." Canada mumbled. "I've never seen him actually use his kagune. He does like guns though." He lied.

"We found that out." The Dove grumbled. "Was quiet a surprise."

"I bet." Matthew said hiding a laugh.

"He won't talk either." Harley said with a sigh. "Got any ideas to make him talk?"

"Good ole fashion torture should work." The Canadian hummed at the thought. "Or just make him watch British history."

"We'll try that." The investigator said. He asked Matthew a few more questions, but it was clear he wasn't in a great mood and didn't particularly want to talk. "I'll leave you alone until tomorrow. Want coffee?"

"Yeah." Canada hummed. He heard the Doves footsteps leave and the door close. He sighed and went back to his book.

—-❄️" I would always rather be happy than dignified."❄️—-

Matthew grumbled rolling over. He was trying to get comfortable; it was almost impossible. He sighed exasperatedly pulling the blanket over his head. He was getting frustrated, agitated and stir crazy. His energy had come back.

The suppressants had mostly worn off. He was almost completely used to them. They barely affected him anymore. He was still faking the symptoms to make sure no one suspected anything.

Canada's mind wandered to Gilbert. He missed him, he hoped he was safe. He didn't like being away from him, especially for so long, but he didn't want the albino to be stuck with him. He wanted to ask Harley about Prussia. He didn't bother knowing there would be no way he'd give him any information.

Matthew was brought out of his thoughts by a knock. He peaked his head out from under his blanket. He spotted Harley at the window and sighed. He rolled on to his feet and went over. The Dove smiled and showed him that he had coffee. He gave it to him through the mechanical opening of the window. He asked him a few more questions about targets as the Canadian sipped his coffee. He answered what he remembered.

"Are there any other ghouls you'd like to give up?" Harley asked. Blackbird shook his head.

"None that are alive." Matthew hummed around his coffee. He finished it and gave the investigator back his mug. The Dove was quiet for a moment. It was clear he was thinking about something.

"Would you be interested in working for the United States Commission of Counter Ghoul?" Harley asked crossing his arms and raising his eyebrow. Canada narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "You'd be a very useful asset. An SSS ghoul on our side would make our operations a lot easier and safer for our investigators."

"I doubt the public would just let that fly." Matthew said crossing his arms to mirror the Dove.

"No one knows we have you. Nothing has been given to the press." Harley explained. The Canadian raised an eyebrow. "We want you to attack and suppress ghouls as we see fit."

"No, I won't be used as a weapon against innocent ghouls." Blackbird said firmly. He didn't need to think about it. He refused to hurt innocent people. He never wanted to be under someone's thumb.

"You will be, one way or another. Either as the way you are or as a quinque." The Dove shrugged. "As soon as you're not useful for information, well, you already know what happens. Your choice, I'll give you time to rethink your answer." Harley smiled and Canada was just quiet. He didn't need time to think it over. "More people will be in to take blood tonight. Don't kill them."

"Hmmm." Matthew hummed. He watched the investigator leave and smirked. He went back over to his blanket and sat down. He sighed as he laid back. He hummed happily curling up. He'd escape tonight.

—-❄️" Whatever you are, be a good one."❄️—-

The Canadian was half asleep when he heard the door to his cell slide open. He was immediately wide awake, but didn't move. He wanted the investigators to think he was asleep. His eyes were already black and red. He let them get closer before springing into action.

Blackbird jumped on the highest-ranking investigator and easily knocked him out with his elbow. He released his kagune before the others could react. He growled through the pain. Not using his kagune and the suppressants made it painful to release.

"Get the suppressants!" Canada heard one yell. Before the others could do anything, he shot a carefully aimed cluster of shards at the other investigators and doctor. They stuck into their clothes and attached them to the wall. The agents struggled trying to get out of their hold. He knew they wouldn't be able to. Matthew hummed to himself stalking over to the investigator he had knocked out.

"Don't touch him!" One of the Doves stuck on the wall yelled. She struggled trying to pull her arm free from his shards. He ignored her. "Don't you dare touch him you bastard!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"Don't you dare touch him you bastard!" One of the Doves stuck to the wall yelled at him. Matthew ignored her. He had no intention of hurting any of them unless he had to.

Blackbird knelt down next to the high-ranking investigator he had knocked out. He searched his pockets finding his key id card. He smirked taking it and the Dove's coat. He retracted his kagune straightening up. He put the coat on hiding his prison uniform underneath. The Canadian walked over to the sliding door with the key card in hand. He scanned it and the door slid open.

Matthew smiled stepping through. The investigators were still yelling at him, but he wasn't listening. He scanned and walked through the second door. The hallway on the other side was narrow and bright white. He started down the passage way. There weren't any other paths for him to choose from for quite a while. It was just one long winding hallway.

Finally, he made it to a stair case. He went upwards and found another door or the option to keep going up. Blackbird chose to go up. He knew the layout of most ghoul prisons kept the most dangerous ghouls underground. He lost track of how many flights of stairs he had climbed before he couldn't go up more.

The Canadian scanned the ID card on the door and it let him through. He was standing on a catwalk over looking a huge pit below. The catwalks went all the way around the edges of the pit as well as crossing through the centre. There was a large sphere where they connected in the middle. It looked like a huge pin going downwards. He quickly took in his surroundings spotting a few guards on the walkways.

Matthew paused for a second figuring out where he wanted to go. He started to walk around the edge of the pit. He was a bit nervous to walk past a guard, but they didn't even give him a second glance. He paused at a corridor that led away from the huge hole. There was a sign that had a map on it. He smiled and studied it quickly. There were two huge holes in the ground. The one he was in and the other for experimentation. The way out was from the other pin. He committed the way to the exit to memory.

The Canadian quickly started to move following the route. He went past a few guards and none of them noticed him. He crossed the centre of the pit and looked down through the railings. His eyebrows furrowed seeing ghouls in cells below. He wanted to help them, but he couldn't exactly go to each cell and scan them out. It would take too long and he'd be caught almost instantly.

Blackbird sighed and kept walking. He kept his exit route in mind as he moved. He walked past the centre structure and started on the other half of the walkway. He finally got across and scanned the id at the door. He pulled the handle and ducked into the hallway. He kept walking quickly down the hall. He skidded to a stop spotting a sign.

The Canadian smirked reading the bright red bold letters spelling out 'Control Room.' There was a small window beside the door so he could see the room was empty of guards. He scanned the ID card and heard the lock click open. He grabbed and turned the handle stepping inside. He closed the door behind him.

Canada hummed looking over the buttons and screens. He really wanted to poke everything, but resisted the urge too. He didn't want to trigger something that would hurt the ghouls. He kept scanning the switches trying to find one specific button. He laughed when he finally spotted it. It was bright red and the biggest out of all of them. He never really understood why ghoul prisons had the button, but he didn't care. He pushed the button and released all the ghouls.

Alarms immediately went off and he heard yelling. Matthew turned and left the control room continuing on his route out. A few guards rushed past him in the hall. He even held the door open for a few as they ran past him. He stepped out on to the walkway of the second pit. He looked down over the railing seeing ghouls starting to creep out of their cells.

The Canadian kept moving ignoring the fight starting below. He wanted to help, but he needed to get out before things got too out of hand. He made it to the centre as more guards rushed past him. He stood out of their way not wanting their attention on him. He started moving again after they passed by.

Matthew could see the way out. It wasn't far away and no one was guarding it. A familiar scent caught his attention. He immediately started to follow it without hesitation. His way out was forgotten as he ran to follow the smell.

Blackbird needed to find the source. He practically flew down the stairs into the prison below. The scent led him down a hallway of mostly empty cells. A few ghouls looked at him as he ran past. He skidded to a stop finally finding the cell that was the source of the scent.

The cell was unlocked, but no one had left. The Canadian lowered his head and carefully looked through the small crack of the ajar door. He gasped immediately spotting what he was looking for. Gilbert was curled up around a blanket on the floor. There were bandages across his chest and back. He could see that blood had soaked through on the back.

Matthew carefully pushed the cell door open and stepped inside. He walked over to the Prussian's side and knelt down. He gently put a hand on his shoulder to wake him. The albino reacted immediately. He bolted up right and skidded back away from him until his back was pressed against the cell wall. His breaths were quick and he looked terrified.

"Gil?" Canada asked carefully. He could see the fear in his eyes turn to recognition. Prussia lunged at him and tackled him into a hug. He fell on to his back with him in his arms.

"Vogel." Gilbert said quietly burying his face in the crook of his neck. His voice was quiet and rough. He was shaking slightly.

Matthew nuzzled into his hair taking in his scent. He noticed it was slightly different. He held him tightly being careful of his bandages. He pulled back to look him over and saw he had passed out again. The Canadian's eyed saddened seeing him. He had trusted the investigator, but his trust hadn't been placed in the right person. He felt terrible, but he didn't have time to think about it right now. He needed to get them out first.

Blackbird carefully gathered Gilbert up in his arms. He stood and went for the door. He held the Prussian close as he started to move. There was yelling and screaming up ahead. He emerged from the hallway back into the pit. The ghouls had surrounded the guards on the bottom floor. They easily outnumbered the officers. The Canadian barely payed them any attention as he started back up the stairs.

**AN: And as always, if you dont like waiting for updates all chapters are on my ****patr****é****on. Or if you want chapters a week early, there is that option too! I combined the two higher tiers into one. Now there are only two tiers. $1 Early Bridie~ They get chapter of what ever I'm currently posting a week early. $2 Birdie~ Full fics of what I'm currently posting and full unreleased fics!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Canada made it to the top level. It was mostly empty of people. There were a few ghouls going the same direction as him and others were climbing up the stairs behind him. They recognized him and guessed he knew where he was going.

Matthew could hear fighting up a head. As soon as they rounded the corner to the entry of the prison, he saw the source of the noise. Ghouls and Doves were fighting. There were bodies on the floor from both sides. The guards were trying to block the exit, but there were too many ghouls. A lot of them were slipping by while the more experienced fought the Doves.

Blackbird stood back for a moment as the ghouls past him. He wanted to fight and help, but his priority was Gilbert. He saw an opening and didn't think twice. He ran past the Doves and out the exit. Cool air immediately hit him as he stepped outside.

Outside the prison was a mess. There were bodies of ghouls, Doves, police and a few civilians that had got caught in the crossfire. There were more cops as well as military vehicles pulling up. A few ghouls were staying to fight, taking their anger out on the officers. They were also defending the less skilled ghouls to let them flee.

Canada bit his lip and immediately slipped away into an alley. He started moving north through the city. He didn't have much of a plan after getting out. He hadn't factored in finding Gilbert. Alone, he had thought about stealing a car or something to move quicker. Together, he'd have to leave the albino somewhere to get a car. He wouldn't do that. He decided to keep moving north and get out of the city.

Matthew just kept moving through the quieter streets. He kept out of sight of people. There weren't too many on the streets anyways. It was night and cold. He assumed the local policed had issued a warning about what was happening at the prison, but he wasn't sure.

After almost three hours of walking, he was finally on the outskirts of town. It was just starting to get dark out too. The Canadian could smell rain coming. He ducked into a forest the first chance he got. He felt safer among the trees.

Gilbert still hadn't woken or shifted the hold time he'd been carried. He guessed the Prussian hadn't got much rest. Matthew was getting tired as well. He had already been tired from the suppressants. He found a spot among the underbrush that looked comfortable enough. After sleeping on a concrete floor, he'd take just about anything.

Blackbird carefully slid down the tree with the albino in his arms. He could feel him shivering. He pulled the investigator jacket off and wrapped it around the albino. It was cold and he didn't want Gilbert to catch anything. The Canadian held him close to keep warm. He sighed taking in his scent. He let his guard down enough to fall asleep.

—-❄️" I hope she'll be a fool - that's the best thing a girl can be in this world, a beautiful little fool."❄️—-

Matthew was woken hours later when he felt Gilbert shift in his arms. He opened his eyes and looked down to see bright red eyes looking up at him. The Prussian looked suspicious and raised a hand cupping his jaw. The Canadian leaned into his touch.

"It's really jou." Prussia said quietly. He still seemed in disbelief. "Jou're really here."

"Yes, it's me." Canada said reassuringly. A small smile spread across the Prussian's face.

"Vhy did jou let them take me?" Gilbert asked smile falling. Matthew's eyebrows furrowed and his eyes saddened.

"I made a deal with the investigator. He said if I told him what he wanted to know you'd be let go and be safe." Canada explained quietly. He looked away into the forest. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have trusted him. I feel horrible that they kept and hurt you."

"It's not jour fault Birdie." Gilbert said reaching up and cupping his face again. Matthew sighed closing his eyes. "Please don't blame jourself. Don't do that again."

The pair were quiet for a moment. It was a while before the Canadian spoke. "Does it hurt? Do you remember what happened?"

"It aches a bit." Prussia shrugged. He sat up in Matthew's lap and reached back to feel the bandages. "I don't remember. I remember a bit after I was taken from jou, I was put in a cell. I can't remember anything after that."

"Can I look?" Canada asked raising an eyebrow.

The albino nodded and turned his back to him. Matthew reached out and carefully unraveled the bandages just enlighten to see the wound. There was a large cut just under his shoulder blades, the Canadian didn't know what caused it, but it had been stitched closed at one point. It had been ripped open, but had scabbed over. His eyebrows furrowed with worry as he carefully rewrapped the bandages. He pressed a light kiss to his shoulder.

Gilbert turned to him with a bright smile before pulling him down for a proper kiss. "Ich liebe dich." He hummed as soon as they broke apart. "Für immer und ewig, Vogel."

"Je t'aime aussi." Matthew murmured burying his face in the crook of his neck. "I missed you."

"How long vere ve there?" Prussia asked playing with the Canadian's hair. "Did they hurt jou?"

"I don't know. It didn't feel like long." Blackbird mumbled. "They didn't hurt me much."

"Much?" The albino asked suspiciously.

"I'm fine. Everything is healed now anyways." Canada said reassuringly. "You should worry about yourself. Your wound isn't healed."

"It's healing though." Gilbert pointed out and Matthew shrugged. He looked around feeling wind. "Vhere are we?"

"In a forest just outside of Denver." Blackbird said. His stomach rumbled loudly and he tried to hide it. Luckily, the albino didn't notice. "We should keep moving. I don't know if they're tracking us."

"Ja." Gilbert said standing up. Canada stood and immediately picked him up bridal style. The Prussian yelped in surprise. "Birdie! I can valk."

"You need to save your energy to heal." Matthew said as he started to walk.

The albino complained a bit more until he was bored. He started to play with Canada's hair. He braided every strand he could reach. He finished what he could reach and sighed. He crossed his arms and rested his head on Matthew's chest. The Canadian was humming quietly and Gilbert fell back asleep listening to it.

Blackbird looked down as he walked and smiled seeing the Prussian was asleep. His stomach rumbled loudly again and he groaned quietly. He was starving, but there wasn't anything he could do about it. He wouldn't leave Gilbert alone and he definitely wouldn't take him with him. He didn't want to kill on the U.S. side of the boarder either. It would draw a lot of unwanted attention.

Matthew kept walking for hours through the forest. The rain had caught up to them. It was cold and the Canadian didn't mind, but Gilbert was shivering in his sleep. Canada paused for a moment and readjusted the investigator's coat he'd given to Prussia. He changed the way he was carrying the albino to give him more body warmth. Gilbert didn't stir through the whole process. Once he was happy that the Prussian was warm, he started moving again.

**AN: I hope everyone is safe and healthy! I am currently enjoying no classes and getting to stay home. I started writing a one-shot/short fic for a new ship i've recently fell for. Idk when it will be done, but eventually.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Three full days of traveling by foot and the couple were getting closer to the boarder. They completely avoided any city or urban area. They kept to the forest and mountains. It was hard terrain to get through, but they managed. Matthew insisted on carrying Gilbert for the first two days. The third day, the albino talked Canada into letting him walk.

The pair had settled down for the night. It was a cold and damp night. Matthew wrapped himself around Prussia to keep him warm. The albino snuggled closer to him humming quietly. They managed to fall asleep quickly with the sounds of the forest surrounding them.

Hours later, Canada was awoken by Prussia. He nudged him carefully. "Vogel?" The albino asked quietly. The Canadian was barely awake. "Matthew?"

The Canadian opened his eyes and blinked in confusion still half asleep. "Hmmm?"

"I don't feel vell. Something's off." Gilbert said. Matthew was immediately awake when he heard that. He shifted back to look down at him. His eyes widened in surprised. "Birdie?"

"Gil, your eye." Canada said in disbelief. He quickly scented him properly. He couldn't believe what he was seeing or smelling. He suddenly realized how Gilbert had got the wound on his back.

"Liebe, what's going on?" The albino asked confused. He shifted nervously as the Canadian watched him. He seemed to be in shock. He nudged him gently again and it seemed to pull him from the stupor. "Mein Auge?"

"It's, umm." Matthew trailed off trying to figure out the best way to tell the Prussian. "Your right eye looks like a ghoul's."

"Was?" Gilbert asked sitting straight up. The Canadian sat up with him. He reached up to his face instinctually to see if he could feel anything different. He didn't believe him at first, but he knew Matthew wouldn't lie about something like that.

"You smell like a one-eyed ghoul." Blackbird said carefully. He wanted to hug and reassure him, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to be touched. "It's okay. We'll figure this out."

"Ja." Gilbert mumbled turning and crawling into his arms. The blond hugged him tightly as he buried his face in his chest. "I know, I trust jou." He sighed shakily. "I'm just a little scared. I don't vant to hurt anyone."

"You won't, I promise. It's okay to be scared." Matthew said as Prussia looked up at him. He wasn't used to his eye, it still surprised him. "We don't know how much this'll affect you. Who knows? Could just be the eye and scent. Everything else could be normal still." He said trying to be optimistic.

"Maybe." The albino mumbled hiding his face again.

Canada's eyebrows furrowed. He pressed a kiss into his hair. He was already blaming himself for this again. He hated knowing that he didn't protect Gilbert and he was like this because of him. He pushed it to the back of his mind focusing on reassuring his partner.

"How do you feel?" Matthew asked.

"Just off. I don't know. Everything smells different, it's more intense." The albino explained. He pulled back to look up at him again. "I can smell jou a lot. I mean, I could smell jou always, but it's more now. I don't know, it's hard to explain."

"I understand." Canada said.

They sat quietly as the sun started to come up. Blackbird rubbed gentle circles into Gilbert's back being careful of his wound. He knew the Prussian was thinking by the look on his face. It was a lot for him to process.

"Birdie?" Prussia asked breaking the silence. The Canadian raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry if I said something offensive. I'm just a bit nervous about all this."

"It's okay. You didn't say anything." Canada said reassuringly.

"I'm not scared of being a ghoul or one-eyed ghoul or whatever. I trust jou more than anyone and I know jou'll help me." Gilbert explained. "I don't vant to lose control and hurt or kill someone. I don't trust myself."

"It rarely happens. As long as we manage our hunger that probably won't happen." Matthew said reassuringly. Prussia nodded. "I'll be with you every step of the way. I won't let you hurt anyone."

"Danke, Vögelchen." Gilbert said with a small smile. "And please, don't blame jourself for this." He pulled the Canadian into a hug. Matthew hugged back tightly and nodded. They stayed like that for a moment before pulling back. "How do I get my eye back to normal?"

"Well, ah." Matthew sighed. It was second nature to him and explaining it was hard. "Just focus on having your eyes be normal and it should change back."

Prussia nodded and furrowed his eyebrows. The Canadian knew he was trying, but it didn't seem to be working. He huffed and tried again looking up at him. He raised an eyebrow asking if it worked. Blackbird shook his head. Gilbert groaned in frustration.

"It could take a bit to figure it out I guess." Matthew suggested. The albino shrugged and nodded. "I doubt we'll sleep more. Wanna start walking?"

"Ja." Gilbert sighed standing up.

The Prussian offered a hand to Canada and he took it. He pulled him up and kissed his jaw. The Canadian smiled and returned the kiss. Gilbert smiled brightly and started walking holding his hand. He seemed to act like nothing was different.

Matthew spotted some wild huckleberries along their walk. He thought about pointing them out to Prussia, but he seemed content with walking. He was humming quietly. Gilbert noticed that he was looking at him. The albino looked over and smiled. Canada smiled gently back at him.

"Vhat are jou thinking about, liebe?" The Prussian asked raising an eyebrow.

"Not much. Just saw some berries, are you hungry?" Blackbird asked.

"A little I guess." Gilbert shrugged. "Berries?"

"Yeah." Matthew smiled pulling him over to a bush he spotted just ahead. He pulled a few from the plant and handed them to the albino. He looked hesitant. "They're huckleberries. My mother loved them. I think they're just like blueberries."

"Oh, okay." Gilbert mumbled. He sniffed them and wrinkled his nose. He looked the berries over before tossing two into his mouth. He bit down and immediately made a face. He quickly spit them out. "Those taste terrible!"

"What do they taste like?" Matthew asked as the Prussian was rubbing his tongue on his sleeve.

"Rotten food." Gilbert said still wiping his tongue. "It's disgusting."

"Shit." Blackbird cursed quietly. "The ghoul must be there fully."

"Vell, I guess I'll have to figure out vho to eat." The albino shrugged casually. He started to walk again. "Coming, Liebling?"

"Wait, what?" Canada asked in surprise. He was in shock from how casual Gilbert had been.

"Jou know? Valk home?" Prussia asked raising an eyebrow.

"Non, the other part. The first part." Matthew said stumbling over his words.

"Oh!" Gilbert said realizing what he meant. "Vell, I've been in love vith a ghoul for decades, so it's not that foreign to me." He shrugged. "How am I less awkward about this than jou are?"

"It's not exactly something ghouls like to talk about." Canada grumbled. The Prussian smiled and took his hand pulling him along. He walked by his side. "It's weird to hear someone be so casual about cannibalism."

"Is it really cannibalism though?" Gilbert asked. "Ghouls aren't human. Vhould jou call a human eating an ape cannibalism?"

"No?" Matthew sputtered. "I don't want to talk about this."

"Vhy?" The Prussian questioned stopping and standing in front of him. "Birdie, I'm not scared to talk about this kind of stuff. It doesn't freak me out or make me scared of jou." He smiled gently. "If I'm part ghoul now, it's stuff ve'll have to talk about."

**AN: Please stay safe guys! Follow what your local medical professionals are saying and stay home. And as always, if you dont like waiting for updates all chapters are on my ****patr****é****on. Or if you want chapters a week early, there is that option too! I combined the two higher tiers into one. Now there are only two tiers. $1 Early Bridie~ They get chapter of what ever I'm currently posting a week early. $2 Birdie~ Full fics of what I'm currently posting and full unreleased fics!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

"Birdie, I'm not scared to talk about this kind of stuff. It doesn't freak me out or make me scared of jou." He smiled gently. "If I'm part ghoul now, it's stuff ve'll have to talk about."

"I know." Matthew sighed looking up into the forest canopy. He closed his eyes trying to hold in his emotions.

"Liebe?" Gilbert asked worriedly

Canada didn't respond. The albino reached up and cupped his jaw. He could feel how tight it was. He noticed tears starting to form in the corner of his eyes. Prussia pulled him down into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry." The Canadian said quietly. He knew if he spoke louder his voice would break. "Je suis désolé."

"Matthew." Gilbert said with a sad smile. He pet and smoothed the blond's hair down. "It's okay."

"It's not, it's really not." Matthew said. His voice was strained. "I don't want you to be like me. I don't want you to have to deal with this." He sighed shakily. "It's my fault. I should have fought harder and got you away from the Doves. I shouldn't have made that deal. I should have escaped earlier. There are millions of things I could have done! It's my fault you're like this."

"It's not jour fault, Matthew." Gilbert said pressing a kiss into his hair. "Vhat if I had listened to jou vhen jou told me to run? We both could have got away. There vere things I could have done too." He shook his head. "Jou did vhat jou could. I know jou did jour best vith vhat jou had."

"I should have done better." Matthew mumbled. "It's my fault, I'm sorry."

"Vhere jou the one that cut me and did vhat ever it vas to turn me into this? Nein!" Gilbert said. "It is not jour fault!"

"But-" Blackbird started, but he was cut off.

"No buts allowed." Prussia said pulling back to look him in the eyes. "It is not jour fault. Do not blame jourself."

"Sorry." Matthew mumbled not meeting his eyes.

"Ich liebe dich." Prussia hummed stretching up and pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. "I'm okay vith being this. I'm happy as long as I'm vith jou."

"Je t'aime aussi." Canada murmured hiding his face in the crook of the Prussian's neck. "Je suis désolé d'être comme ça en ce moment. Je me sens juste terrible."

"Don't fell bad. I'm okay, jour okay. Ve're here together. Nothing else matters right now." Gilbert said kissing his temple.

"Thank you." Matthew sighed leaning into his touch.

The albino was humming quietly petting his hair. The pair stayed hugging each other for what seemed like hours. He knew the Canadian just needed the time and connection. Prussia was more than happy to be there for him.

"Want to keep walking?" Matthew asked after a while. The albino smiled and nodded. He kept his hand in his as they started to walk.

—-❄️" Two wrongs don't make a right, but they make a good excuse."❄️—-

After a few more days of walking, the couple finally made it to the open boarder. Canada relaxed as soon as they crossed. Gilbert looked over and smiled brightly noticing him relax.

"Home?" The Prussian asked and he nodded. To him it didn't feel or look any different, but he knew for Matthew there was a lot of pressure off. "Vhat are we doing from here?"

"There's a town not to far ahead." The Canadian hummed. "I'll go and borrow a phone to call Ash. Tell them where we've been and tell them we won't be around for a while."

"Then vhat? Saskatchewan house or?" Gilbert asked looking up at him. He still hadn't managed to get his eye to switch back yet. His hair fell over and covered it fairly well, but not enough to completely hide it.

"Yeah, see if we could catch a ride north." Matthew nodded.

The pair kept walking for almost another hour until they made it to the town. Gilbert gave him the investigator's coat to cover his prison uniform when he went into the small town. The Prussian decided to stay back in the tree line. He was a bit nervous to be around humans already.

"You'll be okay here?" Blackbird asked worriedly. He didn't really want to leave the albino by himself.

"I'll be fine, Birdie." Gilbert smiled reassuringly. "Don't take fifty jears though."

"I won't." Matthew laughed lightly.

The Prussian smiled and pulled him down for a kiss before letting him go. Canada hummed to himself starting into town. The smell of people made his stomach rumble. He was starving and wanted to eat, but pushed it to the back of his mind. He had more important things to do. The Canadian managed to find a pay phone. One of the few left in the country.

"Hello?" Ash asked as they answered.

"Ash? It's Matthew." Canada hummed.

"Matt?! Where have you been?!" They demanded. "Do you have any idea how worried we where? It's been months!"

"Months?" Matthew was surprised. "I didn't know it was that long."

"Yeah." Ash sighed. "Where are you? Are you okay? Is Gilbert with you?"

"We're both okay." Blackbird answered. He'd let the Prussian decide if he wanted to tell them later. "We're in Saskatchewan. We'll be staying at the house here for a while."

"Okay." Ash sounded relieved. "Where were you guys?"

"It's a bit of a story. I'll tell everyone the full thing when I get a chance." Canada grumbled. "I was caught by the US CCG. Was stuck in the prison in Denver."

"What?!" They demanded. "There were warning about an escape, but nothing serious. Did they know who you were?"

"They knew." Matthew answered. "The one Dove said nothing had been put out about the Red-winged Blackbird being caught."

"There was nothing at all!" Ash grumbled. "Nothing about your escape either." They were both quiet for a moment. "You'll be gone for a while still?"

"Yes." Matthew said. "If you guys do need me, you know how to get in touch."

"Okay." They hummed. "And let us know if you need anything."

"I will, thank you." The Canadian sighed. "Bye."

Canada was quick to leave town and get back to the albino. He was far back in the trees, but the Canadian easily found him by scent. His nose was used to the slight change in Prussia's scent. He easily spotted his bright white hair among the green forest.

"Hallo Birdie." Gilbert hummed hugging him. "Did you get a hold of Ash?"

"Yeah, they know where we are now." Matthew sighed hugging back. "Told them we'd be staying out here for a while."

"Ja." Gilbert nodded. He took Canada's hand in his. "Start valking again?"

"Let's go along a road and hope someone gives us a ride." Blackbird said. The Prussian looked a bit nervous.

"Vhat about my eye?" Prussia asked.

"We can hide it well enough with your hair." Matthew said reaching over and brushing his fingers through his hair. He carefully swept it over his ghoul eye. He smiled pressing a kiss to his forehead. "There, no one will notice."

"Thank you, liebe!" Gilbert bounced as they started to walk again.

The pair emerged from the forest into the prairies. They started down a long road heading north. The albino stayed close to Canada. He knew he was a bit nervous to be out in the open. Blackbird put an arm around his waist to make him feel more at ease. They walked for almost an hour before a pick up truck pulled up along side them.

"Where are you two off to? Next town isn't for miles!" The driver, an older man, commented slowing down next to them.

"We're going to Clearwater River." Matthew said.

"Clearwater, eh?" The man hummed. "I'm heading up close to there. Want a ride?"

"That would be awesome." Canada smiled.

The man nodded and gestured to the back of the truck. The Canadian hopped into the bed and offered Gilbert a hand. He took it and Matthew easily helped him up. They sat down with their backs against the cab. The man started to drive once they were comfortable.

**AN: Please stay safe guys! Follow what your local medical professionals are saying and stay home. And as always, if you dont like waiting for updates all chapters are on my ****patr****é****on. Or if you want chapters a week early, there is that option too! I combined the two higher tiers into one. Now there are only two tiers. $1 Early Bridie~ They get chapter of what ever I'm currently posting a week early. $2 Birdie~ Full fics of what I'm currently posting and full unreleased fics!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

"Thank you!" The pair called in unison as the man drove off. He had dropped them off a little over an hour walk away from their house. They started to walk. It didn't take long walking through the fields before they reached a forest. He could hear rushing water in the distance.

Canada sighed as he spotted the house among the trees. "Almost there." He hummed. Prussia looked up at him and smiled. "I can't wait to sleep in a normal bed."

"I can't vait to have a shower." The albino bounced excitedly. "And maybe attempt to eat again? Normal food?"

"If you want. I'm sure there'll be some snacks and canned food." Matthew said with his eyebrows furrowed. He wanted the Prussian to try, but he didn't want him to be disappointed. "Probably best to shower first."

"Ja." Gilbert hummed. "Join me?"

"Of course." Canada smiled gently. The pair climbed up the steps and he grabbed the hidden key. He unlocked the door and let the Prussian in first. "Home, sweet home."

Matthew relaxed slightly as he closed the door behind himself. Gilbert took his hand and pulled him towards their bedroom. He opened the dresser finding clothes. He smiled picking out a new outfit. The Prussian picked out his own too before they went into the bathroom. He started the water for them and practically sang feeling the warmth on his skin.

"Ahhh, so nice to be clean." Prussia hummed as they dried off. The Canadian nodded in agreement drying his hair. It had grown out quite a bit and needed a cut.

"Ready to try food?" Matthew asked when they were dressed.

"Ja." Gilbert said nodding nervously.

The blond pressed a kiss to his temple for reassurance. The pair went into the kitchen. Prussia went over and opened the window since it was a bit musty inside. He sat down as Matthew dug through the cupboards. He found a few things and came over to sit next to him. He managed to find some arrowroot cookies, pickles and canned peaches.

Gilbert reached for the pickles and opened the jar. He sniffed it and recoiled from the scent. He checked the best before date, they were still fine. He sighed and picked one up. He quickly took a bite ignoring the scent. The taste was worse. The albino quickly spat it out. He tried the other foods hoping to find something that tasted alright. Everything tasted rotten or like poison. He looked over to Canada.

"It all tastes horrible." The albino sighed shaking his head.

"Want to try...?" Matthew trailed off. Gilbert quickly nodded. "I won't hunt, I'll go to the local home to get some."

"Okay." The Prussian nodded.

Canada stood up to go, but Gilbert caught his hand. He pulled him down for a quick kiss telling him to be careful before letting him go. The Canadian hummed quietly to himself as he went into the garage. He hopped into the car they left at the house and drove off.

The blond didn't know the local undertaker, but they knew him. He stayed and spoke with them for a while to actually get to know them, it was polite. He liked having good relationships with as many undertakers as possible. With almost two thousand funeral homes across Canada he couldn't know every single one.

Matthew thanked them as he left. His drive home was boring. He did have to go quite far since there wasn't much around. He parked and went inside to find Prussia. He put the parcels into the fridge first. He was hungry and ready to inhale his meal, but Gilbert was his first priority. He found the albino sweeping.

"Birdie!" He yelled in surprise as Canada's arms snaked around his waist. He pressed kisses into the crook of his neck. Gilbert laughed. "Jou're so quiet!"

"Hmmmm." Matthew hummed holding in his laugh. The Prussian was blushing and flustered from the sneak attack. "Hungry still?"

"Ja." Gilbert said as his stomach growled. He laughed as the pair started towards the kitchen. Canada took one of the packages out of the fridge and set it in front of him. He turned to leave and let the Prussian eat. "Liebling? Vhere are jou going?"

"Ahhh." Matthew paused looking back at him with confusion. "Oh, ah. Ghouls don't really share meals."

"That's vierd." Prussia mumbled. He had a lot to learn about how ghouls interacted. He thought he knew, but it seemed so different from what he had thought. "Vill jou stay? Please?"

Canada walked back over and sat next to him. Gilbert was quiet for a moment before he reached for the parcel. He unwrapped it and looked at the meat. He didn't seem all that fazed by it. The Canadian guessed it was because of all the wars he'd been through.

"Do we have to cook it?" The albino asked looking over to him.

"Don't have to, but we could if you want." Matthew said.

Prussia shrugged. He picked up one of the cubes and sniffed it. It didn't smell bad like the other foods he'd tried. The blond had zoned out not wanting to intrude on his meal, he was stuck in the traditional ghoul eating ways. Gilbert sighed and popped the cube in his mouth. He chewed thinking on his mind that it was a regular steak. It didn't exactly taste like a stake, but it wasn't bad. He offered a cube to Canada. He nudged him when he didn't seem to notice.

"It's okay, I've got some in the fridge." Matthew said.

"Vhy don't jou eat vith me?" Gilbert asked. The Canadian stood up to go get his own. He sat back down next to him. "Vhen vas the last time jou ate, libeling?"

"Ummm. Probably about eight months ago." Matthew mumbled unwrapping his portion. His stomach growled voicing how hungry he was.

"How often are ghouls supposed to eat?" Prussia asked curiously as he ate.

"Generally, one body a month." Blackbird answered starting his own meal. He felt a bit awkward. He'd tried to keep his ghoul side away from the albino for a long time. He knew he'd have to get less shy about all the ghoul stuff. Gilbert was going to have a lot of questions.

"Generally? So jou starve jourself, Birdie?" The Prussian asked concerned looking over at him. "Jou shouldn't do that!"

"Guess so." Matthew mumbled. "I've weened myself down over years. I don't think I could eat every month."

Gilbert still looked a bit concerned for him as they both ate. The pair completely finished all their food. Canada's apatite was satisfied for now and the Prussian was full. He took away the packaging and threw it out. The albino got up and followed him. He hummed happily as his hands snaked under his sweater. He pressed a kiss to his jaw before kissing him properly.

"Ich liebe dich." Prussia said kissing him again.

"Je t'aime aussi." Canada hummed. The pair stayed in the kitchen they probably would never use again. "Can I check your back?" He asked remembering the wound. Gilbert nodded and turned. He unwrapped the bandages to see it was completely healed. "You're all healed."

"Awesome!" The albino bounced excitedly. "Do you think have kaganey?"

"Kagune." Matthew corrected with a small smile. "I'd assume so."

"Really? awesome!" Gilbert bounced excitedly. "How do I use it?"

**AN: Please stay safe guys! Follow what your local medical professionals are saying and stay home. For me, its been about a full month of quarantine. I don't mind it too much, but this is kinda how I normally live anyways. And as always, if you dont like waiting for updates all chapters are on my ****patr****é****on. Or if you want chapters a week early, there is that option too! I combined the two higher tiers into one. Now there are only two tiers. $1 Early Bridie~ They get chapter of what ever I'm currently posting a week early. $2 Birdie~ Full fics of what I'm currently posting and full unreleased fics!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

"Really? awesome!" Gilbert bounced excitedly. "How do I use it?"

"Well," Canada started. He attempted to explain it, but the albino just seemed confused. He was using a lot of terms he didn't know.

"Can jou show me how?" Prussia asked looking up at him. The Canadian hesitated. "Liebe. Really, jour ghoul side doesn't scare me or make me uncomfortable. It hasn't in decades! Almost a century at this point."

"I know. It's something I'm used to hiding from everyone." Matthew sighed. Gilbert smiled gently and the Canadian blushed. "Thank you."

"Jou don't have to hide anything from me." The Prussian said wrapping his arms around the blond's neck pulling him down for a kiss. "I love everything about jou. I love jou completely." The Canadian smiled as Gilbert kissed him again. He rested his head in the crook of his neck. "Jou smell so good."

Matthew laughed lightly. He bent down and scooped the albino up. He yelped in surprise as he was carried to bed. The blond set him down and immediately laid down next to him. He wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him close.

"Veren't jou going to show me how to use kagune?" Gilbert asked hiding a yawn.

"Tomorrow." Blackbird hummed tiredly. He buried his nose in the albino's hair. "I'm gonna sleep now."

"Fine, I guess I vill too." The Prussian sighed. "Good night."

Matthew just grunted in response. He was too tired now that he laid down. He heard the Prussian laugh quietly before he was out.

—-❄️" Unless someone like you cares a whole awful lot, nothing is going to get better. It's not."❄️—-

"Birdie." Canada woke to kisses. He groaned sleepily. He heard the albino laugh quietly as he pressed kisses to his neck and collarbone. The blond huffed and stretched his neck to get away and fall back asleep. Gilbert just took advantage of the exposed skin. "It's morning, liebling."

"Non." Matthew murmured still mostly asleep.

The Canadian reached out and pulled the albino to his chest. He purred sleepily snuggling into his hair. He huffed taking in his scent. Gilbert let him use him as a teddy bear for a few hours before he woke him again. Prussia's hands slipped under his shirt and tickled his sides. The Canadian yelped and squirmed away.

"Gil!" Matthew whined opening his eyes. The Prussian just smiled innocently. He smiled softly seeing how adorable he looked. "What?" He sighed.

"It's morning!" Gilbert said stretching up to kiss him. The Canadian groaned and rolled into his back. He crawled forward and laid on his chest. "I vanna learn how to use kaganey."

"Kagune." Blackbird corrected. He yawned loudly. "Coffee first."

"I can have coffee too?" Prussia asked and he nodded.

"You just can't put milk or sugar in it." Matthew said. The Prussian looked a bit annoyed. He always put stuff in his coffee. "It's not that bad. You'll get used to it."

Gilbert sighed and sat up. He pulled the Canadian up with him. He laughed seeing how curly the blond's hair had dried. Matthew yawned loudly and this time the albino caught it too. They both laughed quietly. Prussia stood up and offered a hand to him. He took it and pulled him up. The Canadian stretched and groaned while Gilbert got dressed. He didn't bother and just grabbed a hoodie to throw on.

The pair went downstairs and Matthew started to brew coffee. Prussia grabbed mugs as they waited. He caught a glimpse of his reflection on one of the windows. He wasn't used to his eye, but he thought it looked awesome.

Canada hummed quietly pouring them each a cup. The albino was about to grabbed the sugar container, but remembered. He shrugged and picked up his mug taking a small sip.

"This doesn't taste like black coffee!" Gilbert said in relief. "It's not bitter. This is vhat coffee is like for jou?"

"Yeah?" The Canadian asked slightly confused. He didn't really know what coffee was supposed to taste like for a person. "It's just normal coffee."

"I don't like black coffee, but this tastes different." Gilbert hummed to himself. Matthew just sighed in relief leaning against the counter. The Prussian leaned into his side resting his head on his shoulder. "Can jou show me now?"

"Oui." Canada sighed finishing the last of his coffee. He was still a bit hesitant, but Prussia had told him over and over again that he wasn't uncomfortable with his ghoul side. The Prussian took his hand pulling him outside to the backyard. The house was in the middle of nowhere and they didn't need to worry about people seeing them.

"Can jou show me jours?" Gilbert asked curiously.

Matthew nodded slowly and pulled his shirt over his head. He noticed the albino smile with a slight blush as he did. The blond took a breath and released his kagune. It hurt a bit to do, but not nearly as bad as it did when he was on the suppressants. He was happy they were out of his system.

"They're beautiful." Gilbert said mesmerized by the crystal wings. The Canadian smiled slightly. "Can I touch them?"

"Yeah, just be careful. They're sharp." Blackbird nodded bringing one wing closer to him. He was still a bit nervous that Prussia would hurt himself.

The Prussian reached out and carefully felt the crystals. He tapped on one seeing that they were actually hard. He was curious about them. "Are they alvays solid? Isn't there a different, like, gas form?"

"Kinda, yeah." Matthew said. "I don't really use that form often. It's pretty useless for my fighting style."

"Oh." Gilbert was preoccupied by inspecting one of the bigger crystals of his wing. He'd never had the chance to actually get up close and touch the blond's kagune before. "How do I get mine out?"

"Just focus on it." Canada said folding his wings carefully behind his back. "Maybe imagine you're in a situation where you'd have to defend yourself."

"Okay." Prussia said furrowing his eyebrow. He copied the Canadian and took his shirt off.

Matthew took a few steps back just encase. The albino closed his eyes and focused. The blond wondered what he was thinking. He watched his face and saw his eyebrows furrow. In the blink of an eye, there was a new mass on Gilbert's left arm. He yelped in surprise toppling to the side from the new weight.

"It's heavy." The Prussian said trying to lift his kagune.

"Koukaku tends to pretty heavy." Blackbird laughed lightly crouching down next to him. Gilbert's kagune was pretty simple. It resembled an arm of armour and a long broad sword. "You'll probably have to build up some strength if you actually want to use it."

"It so cool!" Prussia said excitedly managing to stand up and inspecting his kagune. He swung it around a few times. It looked like he was just throwing the weight and being dragged along with it. He wasn't very graceful. "Vov, this is tiring."

"It'll take time to build up stamina." Matthew explained. He couldn't help, but be proud of him. "You probably won't really need to ever use it."

"Ja." Gilbert hummed. He huffed and sat down to catch his breath. The Canadian sat next to him. "How to I stop having it?"

"Focus on dissolving it." Blackbird explained doing his own. "Just be calm and it should disappear."

**AN: Please stay safe guys! Follow what your local medical professionals are saying and stay home.  
**

**And as always, if you dont like waiting for updates all chapters are on my ****patr****é****on. Or if you want chapters a week early, there is that option too! I have switch to just one tier. Its $1 a month for four early chapters. I decided to get rid of the other tier since I haven't actually wrote anything new in months to post to it.**

**Once this fic is done, I've got one more to post then idk if I'll be posting anymore.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

**AN: Almost done, just a few chapters left guys!**

"Focus on dissolving it." Blackbird explained dissolving his own. "Just be calm and it should disappear."

Gilbert nodded and took a breath closing his eyes. Matthew stayed next to him knowing that his scent might help. It took the Prussian a while, but he eventually managed to dissolve his kagune. He leaned into the blond's side yawning. He was exhausted from his first use.

"I'm ready for a nap." Prussia slurred sleepily.

Canada smiled standing and picked the albino up. He gasped seeing his eyes. "Your eye is back to normal!" He hummed pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"Awesome." Gilbert smiled brightly up at him. The Canadian smiled back carrying him inside to the couch. The pair cuddled together under a blanket. "Birdie? Can I ask jou more about ghouls?"

"Sure." Matthew hummed slightly nervous. The albino seemed more awake and eager.

"I know there're different types of kagune, but what are they?" Prussia asked.

The Canadian ran through the types and each strengths and weaknesses. He was fascinated by it and kept asking more and more questions. Blackbird got more comfortable as they talked. He didn't really mind telling him what he knew. Gilbert started to ask more questions about social and territorial norms.

"Do ghouls get married? Is that a thing?" Prussia asked curiously looking up at him.

"Yeah, of course." Matthew smiled. "It's a bit different here than the rest of the world. There's normally a traditional ceremony like humans would have, but that doesn't exactly count. Ghouls mark each other with a bite scar. It something that lasts forever, even after death." He explained. "It depends on the couple. Some do both, but others do one."

"Awesome." Gilbert smiled brightly. He burst into a yawn.

The Canadian laughed quietly thinking about how cute he was. He leaned down a kissed his forehead. The albino reached up and intertwined his fingers behind his neck. He stretched up to kiss him properly. He hummed tucking his head under Matthew's chin. He pressed more light kisses to his neck as the blond pulled him flush to his body. They both sighed contently.

"Temps de la sieste." Canada murmured and Gilbert nodded.

—-❄️" The fault, dear Brutus, is not in our stars, but in ourselves."❄️—-

A few months later...

Matthew hummed quietly stepping out of the shower. It was mid afternoon when he decided to finally get up. He got dressed and went to find Prussia. The albino was sitting outside in the shade with a coffee. He smiled seeing the Canadian.

"Jou finally got up!" Gilbert laughed. "How do jou sleep so much?"

"I like sleeping. It's nice." Blackbird shrugged sitting down. The Prussian leaned into him and he kissed him. "Ready to go home?"

"Ja." Prussia hummed resting his head on his shoulder.

The pair had decided to finally go back to their Ontario house. The albino felt like he was ready to get back to normal nation life. He was mostly in control of his eye. He was able to change it to normal at will now, but it would sometimes change without him noticing. Matthew would tell him and he'd change it back. He normally kept it covered with his hair. Gilbert had decided not to actually hunt for himself. They had talked about it and he wasn't really comfortable with actually killing his meals.

"Can't wait to not have to drive like three hours to get somewhere." The albino hummed and Canada laughed. "Vhen are we going?"

"Doesn't matter. We're all packed so any time." The Canadian said.

Gilbert immediately stood up and pulled Matthew up with him. "Let's go then!" He smiled excitedly. "Gilbird and Kuma vill be excited to see us!"

Canada laughed and they went inside. He grabbed the keys as Prussia went around the house closing all the windows. They didn't have anything to take with them. The pair left the house and started the long drive home.

"I can't vait to be in a city again." Gilbert hummed looking over at him.

"You'll have to be careful with your eye out in public." Matthew said ruffling his hair.

"Ja, I know." The Prussian smiled leaning into the touch.

Prussia was a bit nervous to go out, but Canada had reassured him he'd be okay. He wasn't planning on telling any of the nations. He thought about telling just Germany, Spain and France, but decided against it. He knew he'd have to learn how to eat to keep up appearances. He was not looking forward to it.

After a few hours of driving through the prairies, Gilbert had fallen asleep. Matthew hummed quietly to himself. He wasn't worried about going through big cities. He'd checked and there still weren't any alerts. He knew it would be a huge embarrassment for the American CCG to admit he'd escaped. He was nervous about having to go to the USA, but he'd deal with that when the time came.

—-❄️" Some people care too much. I think it's called love."❄️—-

It took almost two days of driving before they finally got home. Prussia had been sleeping when they arrived. Canada gently pressed a kiss to his temple and he blinked awake. He looked around a stretched with a yawn.

"Home." Gilbert hummed through another yawn.

The pair got out of the car and went to the door. Matthew grabbed the spare key and opened it. They immediately heard the pitter patter of paws running towards them. Kumajirou jumped into the Canadian's arms as Gilbird flew around them and chirped excitedly.

"Where have you been?!" Kumajirou demanded nuzzling his neck. Matthew smiled petting the bear and cooing to calm him. "I missed you!"

"Sorry. We're here now." The blond hummed. Gilbert was busy trying to stop Gilbird from pecking him. He clearly wasn't happy with the albino. Matthew laughed lightly and offered the bird his finger to perch on. The little canary landed on his finger. "Hello Birdie." He said brushing his chest feathers.

"How?" Prussia asked watching Canada easily calm the bird. He just smiled innocently with both animals in his arms. "I swear jou're a Disney princess."

"I've been meaning to tell you..." Blackbird trailed off with a smile.

Gilbert just rolled his eyes and laughed. He started towards the kitchen and the Canadian followed. Kumajirou hopped out of his arms on to the counter. Gilbird nestled into his fur. The albino started to brew coffee while Matthew cleaned out their fridge. He barely kept anything. They didn't really have a need for human food anymore. He did leave the alcohol though.

"Awww." Prussia whined noticing. "I'm going to miss beer!" He said dramatically. "Vhat am I supposed to drink vhen I go out vith Toni and Franny?"

"Coffee? Water?" Matthew suggested raising an eyebrow. The albino pouted. "You could try blood wine."

"Vhat that?" Gilbert asked curiously. He hopped up and sat on the counter next to the fridge. Kumajirou and Gilbird came over and settled into his arms.

"It's wine for ghouls." The Canadian shrugged.

"Ghouls can have grapes?" The albino asked raising an eyebrow.

"No." Blackbird said. "It's fermented blood."

"Oh." Gilbert said surprised. "That makes a lot more sense. Should have guess from the 'blood' part."

Matthew snorted holding in a laugh. He finished throwing out the last things and closed the fridge. He leaned on the counter next to Prussia looking out through the kitchen to the living room. It looked like nothing had changed. He smiled letting out a breath.

**AN: Please stay safe guys! Follow what your local medical professionals are saying and stay home. ****And as always, if you dont like waiting for updates all chapters are on my ****patr****é****on for patrons a week early. Its only $1 a month.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

**AN: Finally done my semester! Maybe I'll have time to actually/inspo/motivation to write.**

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Matthew asked sitting on the edge of the desk Prussia was working at.

"Ja." Gilbert sighed looking up from his paper work. "Some of us actually have vork to catch up on."

"Not my fault people forgot me." Canada smiled innocently. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to his temple. The albino caught him and pulled him down for a proper kiss.

"Don't be too long." Prussia hummed with a smile.

"I won't be." The blond said lingering for a second. He stood up and started to leave. He paused at the door remembering a question. "Do you want me to tell them? About you?"

"Ah, I don't know." The Prussian mumbled.

"I think it would be a good idea." Matthew said. "They'd know the next time they see you. Blair might pick your scent up off me."

"Okay." Gilbert smiled shyly. "Might as vell. They're friends, I trust them."

The Canadian smiled and nodded. He went to grab his keys. He decided to take his motorcycle. It had been forever since he'd been able to ride it. He went into the garage and picked up his helmet. He put it on before climbing on his bike. He took the long way to the warehouse.

—-❄️" How lucky I am to have known somebody and something that saying goodbye to is so damned awful."❄️—-

"Matt!" Ash greeted as soon as they spotted him. The other ghouls were there as well. They smiled seeing him. "You looked surprisingly normal."

"Thanks?" Canada said raising an eyebrow. Ash just laughed.

"Anyways, what happened?" Shayne asked looking worried.

Matthew started to explain. He started in the park when the Doves surrounded them. He told them about the suppressants and the deal he made with the investigators. The Canadian mentioned the questions he was asked and what he answered. He didn't bother much with the boring days and skipped to his escape. He told them about how he found Gilbert. He told them how they got out and back.

"You walked?!" Blair asked surprised.

"Yeah, I would have stolen a car, but I didn't want to leave Gil alone." Blackbird shrugged. He sighed. "And while Gil was there, they did an operation. They made him into an artificial ghoul."

"Wait, what?" Amity asked. She could see his eyes were sad and guilty.

"Like those Japanese one-eyed ghouls?" Ash asked. Canada nodded. "I didn't know the Americans could do that."

"Is he okay?" Zola asked.

"Surprisingly, he's taken it really well. He said he's been with me so long it wasn't a huge change." Matthew shrugged. "He's not used to eating so little. He doesn't really understand how eating is normally a territorial thing. He's not used to a few ghoul customs."

"That's good." Zyler sighed. "It's not a problem with you or us, but people who don't know him might be confused."

"He's curious and definitely wants to learn. I'm not the greatest teacher, but we're working on it." Matthew smiled slightly. "He definitely won't take to all of them, but it doesn't really matter."

"Other than that, you're both okay, eh?" Shayne asked and he nodded.

"Oh! And I lied and said America was a ghoul. His CCG caught him." Canada hummed.

"Pfff, nice." Ash laughed. They thought for a second and smirked. "If he's still there I can try to swap some info and pin Blackbird on him."

"Do it." Blair said poking their shoulder.

"Go for it." Blackbird smiled.

Ash bounced excitedly. They ended up talking for a while longer. Shayne told him about a few problem ghouls. He was a bit eager to get back to work. The Canadian told him to keep him updated on their movements and if they were getting close. He didn't want to go too far from Prussia yet.

—-❄️" We have to dare to be ourselves, however frightening or strange that self may prove to be."❄️—-

Once he got home, he found the Prussian in the kitchen. He was humming quietly to himself. Matthew snuck up on him and wrapped his arms around his waist. Gilbert jumped in surprise, but quickly relaxed knowing who it was. Canada pressed kisses into his neck and collarbone. He looked down noticing the albino was cooking.

"What are you making?" The Canadian asked confused.

"Just soup." Gilbert shrugged. "I can't eat any of the stuff we've got so I decided to make something and give it to the shelter. I don't vant it to go to vaste."

"Aww Gilly that's so thoughtful." Matthew smiled kissing his jaw.

"The only problem is I can't taste it. I don't know if it's any good." Prussia explained.

"In my experience, whatever smells the worst to ghouls tastes the best to humans." Canada explained slowly swaying them back and forth. The albino offered him a spoonful to sniff. "Just needs some salt and pepper. Otherwise, it's perfect."

"Awesome!" Gilbert laughed. "I'm an awesome cook!"

—-❄️" Anyone who lives within their means suffers from a lack of imagination."❄️—-

A few months later...

Matthew hummed as Gilbert played with his hair. The pair were in France for their first meeting since they escaped. No one had noticed Canada was missing, but Germany immediately noticed when his brother didn't show up.

"I should get up, but I don't want to." The Canadian whined. Prussia smiled gently down at him. "I don't wanna mooove."

"Let's go shower and get ready." Gilbert hummed leaning down and kissing him. They broke apart and he moved to get off the bed. "Come on, Vögelchen."

Matthew groaned and rolled out of bed. He followed the albino to the bathroom. He yawned and pulled his shirt off. He smiled lazily watching Prussia undress. He smirked noticing and stuck out his tongue. He hopped into the shower and turned the water on. The blond finished undressing and got in with him.

After the pair were finished showering, they got dressed. They went to one of the cafés and ordered some coffee. They sat at the café and watched the people of Paris. Matthew was humming contently around his coffee. Gilbert smiled seeing him. He turned his attention back to the crowds of people. He tried to use his nose and pick out if there were any ghouls. Everyone's scent just mixed together.

"What are you doing?" Canada asked raising an eyebrow.

"Just checking out the smells." The albino said looking back at him. "I can't pick anyone's out."

"It'll take some practice." The Canadian shrugged.

The couple finished their coffees and started toward the meeting hall. Blackbird kept close to Prussia as they walked. He knew how territorial French ghouls could be. They got there quickly since Matthew knew a bunch of shortcuts to avoid the foot traffic.

The meeting was boring and uneventful. Neither one of them payed much attention. Alfred wasn't there. No one seemed to notice or really care much. He skipped meetings every so often so they didn't think much of it. No one seemed to notice anything different about the albino. He wasn't acting any different.

The couple left as soon as the meeting was over. Gilbert took his hand as they walked back to their hotel. It was just starting to get dark out. Matthew hummed leaning into the Prussian's side as they walked. Prussia put an arm around his waist and kissed his jaw. Canada smiled relaxing into his touch.

"Vant to stop for supper?" Gilbert asked looking up at him. It was a habit they had from meetings. He still sometimes forgot he couldn't eat human food. The Canadian raised an eyebrow. He realized what he said and sighed. "I forgot. Coffee?"

"Coffee would be awesome." Canada hummed and Prussia bounced happily.

**AN: Please stay safe guys! Follow what your local medical professionals are saying, stay home and wash your hands. ****And as always, if you dont like waiting for updates all chapters are on my ****patr****é****on for patrons a week early. Its only $1 a month.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Matthew smiled listening to Prussia talk as they drank coffee. He was chattering on about France and Spain as well as his brother. He had missed them a bit and had been excited to see them.

The Canadian happily listened as he sipped his coffee. He was lost in his eyes and his smile. There were so many times he was mesmerized by the albino. He was completely filled with love and he wasn't hiding it at all.

"You're beautiful. " Matthew said. It took him a second to realized he'd said his thoughts out loud. He blushed and looked away as the Prussian laughed.

"Danke Birdie!" Gilbert smiled brightly. "Jou're absolutely adorable!"

"Thanks Gil. " Canada said hiding behind his coffee.

After the pair finished their coffees, they started to walk again. The streets were starting to empty as it got darker out. The blond took Prussia's hand. They started to take short cuts down alleyways. Matthew was ready to get back to their room and go to bed. He was tired.

"Hey! Que pensez-vous que vous faites sur mon territoire?" A man demanded stepping out from the shadows in front of them. The Canadian immediately stepped in front of Gilbert. The mans eyes changed to red and black. Canada's eyes changed as well. "Bien?"

"Désolé, nous ne faisons que passer. " Matthew said carefully. He didn't want to fight. "Nous ne cherchons pas à nous battre. "

"Tu ferais mieux de ne pas chasser sur mes terres!" The ghoul snarled. Gilbert glared at him, but shifted closer to Canada. "Pourquoi es-tu ici?"

"Nous sommes ici pour certaines réunions. " Blackbird said calmly. He was still prepared for a fight. "Nous serons partis dans quelques jours. "

"Bien. " The man snapped. "Je garderai un oeil sur vous deux. "

Canada nodded and pulled Gilbert away from the ghoul. He quickly led him away keeping an eye on the man.

"Vhat vas that about?" Prussia asked as soon as they were out of ear shot.

"We're in his territory. " Matthew explained. "French ghouls are very territorial. They're normally all bark and no bite. "

"Vouldn't really expect anything else from Franny. " Gilbert laughed lightly. The Canadian just sighed with a small smile. "That's enough excitement for one day. "

"I agree. " Blackbird hummed op Ning the lobby door for them.

The pair went straight to their room. Matthew flopped into the bed with a huff. He didn't bother changing and just curled up in the covers. Prussia took the time to change before crawling into the bed. By them, the blond had gotten annoyed by his suit and shuffled it off. Gilbert curled into his side as he wrapped his arms around his waist. He hummed quietly pulling him closer.

"Je t'aime. " Matthew sighed as taking in his scent.

"Ich liebe dich. " The albino said as Canada pressed kisses to the nape of his neck. "Good night, liebe. "

"Bonne nuit. " The Canadian said through a yawn.

—-❄️" Never laugh at live dragons. "❄️—-

A year later. . .

Matthew yawned sleepily humming as the sun shone on his face. It was late morning, almost lunch. Gilbert was curled into his side sound asleep. The pair had a long night together and didn't have to go anywhere that day. He was happy to have a day to relax. The Canadian looked down at Prussia and smiled gently. He carefully moved his arm and played with his hair. The albino stirred slightly, but didn't wake.

Canada was just about to fall back asleep when Gilbert shifted and stretched. He let out a yawn and groan looking up at him. "Guten Morgen, liebe. " He said nuzzling into his neck.

"Morning. " Matthew smiled kissing his forehead. "Sore?"

"Surprisingly not. " Gilbert laughed. They were quiet again. The Canadian thought he'd fallen back asleep, but he wasn't. The Prussian was just smiling staring off into space. "Birdie?"

"Yeah?" The blond asked raising an eyebrow.

"I've been thinking. " Prussia sighed looking up at him.

"That can be dangerous. " Matthew said meeting his eyes.

"True. " The albino shrugged. "But anyvays, I've been thinking. Ve've been engaged for a vhile now. Vhy don't we make official? Like the ghoul vay? It's a lot easier and private. I don't particularly vant a big ceremony or anything. Vhat do jou think?"

"That would be nice. I don't really like crowds or parties. " The Canadian said. "Are you sure about it though? It's permanent. A scar like this probably won't ever fade. "

"Of course, I'm sure!" Gilbert said rolling onto his hands and knees over him. "I love jou so much and vant to be tied to jou forever. "

"I love you too. " Matthew said reaching up and cupping his face. "When do you want to do it?"

"Now!" Prussia bounced excited. The Canadian smiled and nodded. "How does this work?"

"Well," Canada started. Gilbert sat back and he sat up. "It's just a bite. It'll hurt, obviously. "

"Jou mark me first?" The albino asked.

"If you want. " Matthew said nervously. Prussia nodded excitedly.

The Canadian leaned forward and brushed the Prussian's shirt collar out of the way. He scented the proper spot and looked up to Gilbert. He nodded giving him permission to go a head. Matthew kissed the spot before biting down. He felt Prussia tense up from the pain as his teeth broke the skin. He pulled back and pressed a light kiss to the wound. It was already healing.

"That vasn't too bad. " Gilbert said. "My turn?"

"Oui. " Canada hummed.

The Prussian shifted forward. He kissed his jaw as his fingers pulled on the collar of his shirt. Matthew smiled leaning into his touch. Gilbert traces the spot on the crook of his neck looking up at him.

"Here?" The albino asked.

Canada nodded. He was a bit nervous and hesitant to hurt the blond. Prussia leaned forward and lightly bit the spot. He put more pressure breaking the skin. He pulled back and pressed a kiss to the wound. He trailed more kisses along his neck until he found his lips.

"I've got the most awesome husband in the vorld!" Gilbert said as they broke apart. Canada blushed and smiled.

"That'll take some getting used to. " The blond said wrapping his arms around his husband's shoulders. He pulled him back down into the bed for more kisses. "Je t'aime. "

"Ich liebe dich. " Prussia hummed happily.

**AN: All done! This is the last chapter of Oblivion. Next week I will start posting 'Fallen Angel' which is the third in the CGLOD series. This is the summary~**

Matthew has been known as one of the most hostile and dangerous reapers. He's opened up and made friends with most of the Guardians, but his attitude towards others hadn't changed.

**If you're interested, the first chapter is up on my Patr****éon!**


End file.
